The Girl No One Knew About
by AvadaKadavravictim
Summary: There was one more attack that the public never knew about, another piece to the Ghostface puzzle. Takes place during Scream 4 and afterwards. The story is way better than the summary, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Jill was mad. Her face was dark red, her jaw clenched, and her breathing rapid. Her "lovely" cousin Sydney was showing her up. Now, instead of Jill, she was "Sydney Prescott's cousin". And now, worst of all, she had to _live _with her. Fucking great. Feeling the knife handle against her hand, she was only invigorated.

Speed-walking down the street, Jill needed to _kill _someone. A lighted window caught her eye, and she looked up into it. Some freshman from her school was up there, changing her clothes. Even better, there was one of those fence things that ivy grows up, leading straight into the window. Jill gripped the knife between her teeth and headed towards the side of the girl's house.

Climbing as soundlessly up the gate as she could, Jill felt the adrenaline rush that she needed. Reaching the top, she peered into the glass. The girl, Ashley something, had gotten into some black shorts and a white tank top. _Good, _Jill thought to herself, _blood will show up on white._

Jill watched as Ashley left the room, probably to brush her teeth or something. Slowly, she worked the unlocked window open and crawled inside. Landing quietly on the rug padded floor, Jill took the knife out of her mouth and headed straight for the closet. She opened the door, and slipped in as she heard the footsteps of the returning girl.

Leaving the closet door open just a crack, Jill waited until Ashley had crawled into her bed. Making her move, Jill sprung out of the closet and ran at the bed. "What the-" Ashley was cut off when Jill put a hand over her mouth. Pinned under Jill's skinny, yet strong body, Ashley looked up at her in confusion. Even with her mouth covered, she was able to make out a muffled "Jill?" "Are your parents home?" Jill demanded, straddling her on the bed. Ashley shook her head once, and then noticed the odd glint in Jill's eyes. It was a glint of malice.

Jill smirked as she saw a bit of fear flash across Ashley's face. "Get up off of the bed." Jill ordered, showing Ashley the knife that was in her left hand. Its wicked curve glistened and Ashley wasted no time getting her feet on the floor once Jill had stood up. "What are you doing?" She asked, keeping her eyes locked on the knife in Jill's hand. "Shut up!" Jill snarled, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her against the wall. Holding the knife to her throat, Jill applied a small amount of pressure. One little drop of blood started to make its way down the girl's taunt neck. Pulling her away from the wall, Chill wrapped an arm around her neck and held the knife to it.

"So what do you think Ashley? Should I slit your throat right now? Or maybe we should have a little fun." Jill taunted the girl as she led her down a flight of stairs. "Why are you doing this?" Ashley asked, struggling slightly against Jill's grip. As a result, Jill unwrapped her arm from her neck and pushed her.

Ashley yelled out as she tumbled down the wooden stairs. Landing at the bottom of the stairs, she started crawling away. Jill chuckled to herself and walked down the rest of the steps. Walking up beside the girl inching down the hallway, Jill took her heeled foot and smashed it down on her back. Ashley screamed in agony as Jill's heel penetrated the skin on her back a few inches. Blood seeped out, staining the white tank top. Jill ripped her shoe out of Ashley's back and knelt down beside her. "We're going to have some fun." She whispered.

Jill grabbed Ashley's foot and started dragging her down the hallway. Finding the kitchen, Jill dropped Ashley's leg and started rooting through the drawers. Finding a roll of duct tape in one of them, Jill turned back around and was pleased to find that Ashley hadn't moved. Ripping a strip off, Jill kneeled down beside her again and forced the younger girl's arms behind her. Jill smiled when she saw the large red blood stain that had taken up her back. Taping Ashley's wrists together, Jill ripped off another strip and sealed the injured girl's mouth shut. "We wouldn't want the neighbors to hear, would we?" Jill whispered again, pulling Ashley up off the floor by her taped arms.

Once Jill had Ashley standing, she pushed her roughly forward. Ashley decided to stay strong, and refuse to give Jill what she wanted. Reaching the basement door, Jill yanked it open and shoved Ashley. Once again, she tumbled roughly down the flight of stairs and landed painfully at the bottom.

Jill walked slowly down the steps, watching with sick fascination as Ashley rolled onto her back and stared back up at her. "What, you're not going to try to crawl away again? Did you learn from the hole in the back that you aren't getting out of this?" She smirked as she reached the bottom. To her surprise, Ashley nodded. "Hmmm. Smart girl." Jill said, putting a finger under Ashley's chin and tilting her head up a little bit. The younger of the two searched Jill's eyes for any trace of mercy.

Jill hated the way the kid was looking at her. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. Jill grabbed her pony tail and yanked her up off of the floor. A muffled squeak escaped the tape and Ashley closed her eyes. "Come on, I don't have all night." Jill said, dragging Ashley back deeper into the basement.

Ashley was forced onto her knees and then her stomach. Jill rolled up the blood stained tank top and smiled at the small hole in her lower back. Jill straddled her at hip level and got ready to sink the blade into her skin. The very tip of the knife pierced the soft flesh, and started to carve shapes into her back. Ashley couldn't control herself, and screamed in pain. Struggling under Jill, she could feel every millimeter of skin that was being sliced open, and allowed herself to start sobbing. Jill only was excited even more, and started digging even deeper into her skin. Ashley pressed her face down into the cool cement flooring and watched as her tears stained it.

After about 10 more excruciating minutes, Jill finally finished carving the words into her victim's back. The girl's back read: Ghostface's B*tch.


	2. Chapter 2

Jill stared down at the shaking body before her. Watching the blood seep out of the red letters etched into Ashley's skin, she smiled to herself. "Had enough?" Jill asked, slowly circling the defenseless girl. Ashley slowly turned her head to look at her. Jill bent down and ripped the tape off of her mouth. After sucking in a sharp breath through her mouth, Ashley looked Jill in the eyes and managed to pant out, "Is that the best….you can do?"

Landing a swift kick into Ashley's ribs, Jill relished in the short yells that Ashley released every time the pointed toe of the shoe hit the girl's side. After she was done kicking, Jill took a nicely pedicured hand and swiped it across the young girl's face, leaving three deep scratches across her cheek. Ashley didn't move after that, just watched Jill with fearful eyes. "I give up. Please, just do it already. Stick the knife in my chest, or stomach, or wherever, just please, end this." She pleaded, sitting up and actually sticking her neck out. Jill debated what to do. For some reason, she didn't want to kill her, not yet. Normally she wouldn't risk prolonging a victim's death, but she wanted Ashley to _suffer._

Walking around the basement, an aluminum baseball bat caught Jill's eye. Picking it up by the thickest part, and then popping it up until the handle was in her hand, she turned back around to Ashley. "Please don't." Ashley sobbed out, inching herself backwards. Jill walked towards her slowly, tilting her head at the girl. God, she was an amazing killer, making everything more dramatic for the victim, just like in the movies. Raising the bat, Jill swung it at Ashley's chest, successfully cracking a few ribs, and knocking the wind out of her. Ashley tried to scream, but there was no air to power it through her throat. She fell to the side and waited for the next blow, and it came soon enough, striking her on the back. She rolled onto her back, trying to protect the throbbing area. Jill finally smacked the girl's head to the side, knocking her out cold.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on the spinning scene in front of her. A few light bulbs had been unscrewed, creating a dimmer ambiance. It took her a few moments to realize that Jill was standing in front of her. "Good morning sunshine. How's that headache?" She asked. Every word was a gunshot, loud and left a ringing in her ears. "Fuck. You." Ashley replied between clenched teeth.

Jill grabbed Ashley's chin and leaned in close to her upturned face. "You get you're going to die, right?" She asked, trying to find an answer in the girl's face. Getting no response, she decided that she had won. Bringing a hand out from behind her back, she opened it to show Ashley a lighter, and a needle. Jill chuckled as she saw Ashley's eyes widen when she realized what was going to happen. "Now since this _will_ hurt, and you _will_ scream, I'm going to have to tape your mouth shut again." Jill explained, ripping a piece of tape off and sticking it over her mouth. Ashley tried to reach up to stop her, but realized that she was actually taped to a chair. Gripping the wooden arms hard enough to turn her knuckles white, Ashley watched in terror as Jill ignited the pocket lighter and held the flame to the needle. After a few seconds, it turned a glowing orange. Jill leaned in closer to Ashley's struggling body and held the needle to her skin.

Muffled cries of pure agony broke through the tape as the needle singed and pierced Ashley's skin. Her back arched from the back of the chair as she attempted to get away from the red hot needle etching into the area of skin on top of her sternum. Jill only pressed harder, causing Ashley to start sobbing again. Soon enough, she finished the new form of torture, and stepped back to admire her work. The word "whore" labeled the skin in red, angry letters. In a few seconds, Ashley regained control of herself and looked at Jill through tear filled eyes.

_**Sorry it's a little shorter than the first one. It just seemed like this was a good place to end. Leave a review! Gracias.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jill walked around the chair, placing a hand on her shoulder; she smiled as Ashley flinched at her touch. "Don't worry, you'll die soon enough." Jill assured her, giving her a more than gentle squeeze. Actually, she dug her nails into her skin, sending streams of blood down her right arm. Pulling her nails out of the bleeding girl's shoulder, Jill crouched down in front of her. Ashley looked up at her with distant eyes and attempted to speak. Jill pulled the tape off of her mouth once again.

"Why are you doing this? I…I don't think I've ever even talked to you before." Ashley asked quietly, "You want to know why I'm doing this? It's because of Sydney fucking Prescott!" Jill slapped her viciously across the face in time with the last three words. Tearing furiously at the tape binding Ashley to the chair, Jill finally greed her and yanked her out of the chair. Ashley collapsed in her arms; she couldn't bear to stand on the ankle she had sprained falling down the stairs. "Stand the fuck up, you stupid bitch!" She screamed, wrapping a hand around the girl's neck and slamming her against the wall. Ashley clawed weakly against her grip. Jill just wrapped the other hand around her neck and slammed her into the wall again, again, and again. Weak choking noises escaped her throat, and her eyes looked helplessly into Jill's.

It was only when Jill's arms started to burn, that she stopped bashing the girl's head into the wall. She threw Ashley's body to the floor and watched her writhe in pain. Picking the knife up off of the floor, Jill slammed the blade the whole way through the crying girl's shoulder and felt another adrenaline rush stream through her body. As she slowly pulled the blade out, it made a sickening, wet, sucking noise. Raising it again, she was about to stab the girl in the heart, when Ashley opened her mouth.

"I can help you get rid of Sydney. I'll do anything, just please stop." She begged, putting a blood soaked hand over the stab wound. "Really now? You'll kill to save yourself?" Jill said sarcastically, putting the tip of the blade directly over Ashley's heart. "Yes, I swear. I know what you're going through. Well, sort of." Ashley said quickly, trying to stay awake, for she had already lost a lot of blood. "Oh yeah, I'm sure." Jill said, slowly moving the knife in circles over her chest. "My sister, she's….fucking perfect. She's at medical school, went to Harvard, was a fucking cheerleader for God's sake." Ashley spat out, never taking her eyes off of the blood covered blade.

For the first time, Jill actually debated letting a victim live. The girl did kind of know what she was going through. "Ok, so if I let you live, you'll rat me out, won't you?" Jill contemplated. "She was seriously considering the fact that she could maybe even _use_ her. "I promise. Please just, don't kill me." Ashley pleaded, her eyes fluttering. "Fine." Jill sighed, dropping the knife. "But if you squeal, I'll chop off every one of your fingers and shove them down your throat." She threatened, picking Ashley up and struggled to walk up the steps with the dying girl.

Jill managed to carry Ashley up the steps and lay her on the floor in an awkward position, so it looked like she had collapsed. Running back down stairs to grab the knife, she wiped the handle vigorously to clear her prints. Remembering the shoe, Jill realized she would have to stab Ashley again to get rid of the incriminating evidence. Hurrying to do so, Jill pressed the blade about one inch into her back and quickly wiped the handle on her shirt again.

Jill picked up the landline on the kitchen wall, and dialed 911. "Hello, I need an ambulance. I-I don't know where I'm at; I was on a walk when I heard screaming. When I went in the house, I just found her bleeding on the floor. I think it was Ghostface. You have to get here fast, I'm really scared and she's dying. Please, please help!" Jill put on her frantic voice, and the dispatcher believed it. He told her that they would trace her call, and that an ambulance was on the way.

Jill sat down next to Ashley's unconscious body, and felt for a pulse. It was weak, but there. If the ambulance got there fast enough, she could possibly survive.

_**I got sudden inspiration, so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy 2 updates in one day, so leave a review and I'll love you forever. And if you don't, well, Ghostface might come after you. Or Jill. Eh, I think it would be awesome to get stabbed by Jill.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Jill waited for the sound of sirens and flashing lights to appear. Soon enough, they did, and Ashley still had a pulse. Jill positioned herself down by Ashley's crumpled body and pressed her hand over the stab wound.

The police burst through the door, with Dewey in the lead. "Jill, are you alright? We need paramedics in here!" He shouted, kneeling down beside Jill and the bloody, younger girl. Two paramedics raced in with a stretcher.

_Showtime, _Jill thought her herself, continuing to press the wound, like she was trying to control the bleeding. The paramedics gently moved her aside and loaded Ashley onto the stretcher. Jill got up and hurried after the men wheeling the gurney out of the house. Dewey held her back. "You might have saved her Jill, you should be proud of yourself." He told her, spinning her around to face him. "Is she going to be ok?" Jill asked, making her eyes gloss over with tears. _I am the most amazing actress _ever, Jill told herself.

"I don't know. But you need to tell me exactly what happened, ok?" Dewey said in a serious, but friendly voice. "Ok, I was taking a walk, and when I walked by her house, I heard screaming. I ran up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. So I ran around the side and saw her window was open, and I climbed up the white, fence-ladder type thing. By then, she had stopped screaming and when I ran downstairs, the door was open and she was on the floor. I think it was Ghostface." Jill told Dewey her story and then waited for a response.

"Alright Jill, to be honest, I think you're right. But we need to keep this quiet; if this girl survives, I'm sure she won't want to be followed around by the press as soon as she's out of the hospital. We're going to say she fell down her stairs, and was gravely injured, alright? If anyone asks you, you tell them that story, got it?" Dewey instructed Jill, thinking of Gale. "Ok Sheriff." Jill said, nodding. The policeman smiled faintly at her and then exited the house, motioning for his deputies to follow.

As soon as the police cruiser had pulled away, Jill went outside. As she stepped out of Ashley's house she came face to face with Sidney. "Jill, Dewey told me there was a Ghostface attack! Are you alright? Did you see him?" Sidney interrogated her cousin, talking really quickly. "I didn't see him, and I'm alright. Would you take me to the hospital though?" Jill asked. "Yeah, sure." Sidney said, putting an arm around her cousin.

Jill felt bile rise in her throat at Sidney's touch. She couldn't wait to put a knife through her fucking chest. As Sidney led her to her car, Jill envisioned how the moment would play out. She would corner her, as Ghostface, and then take off the mask. Sidney would gasp, ask how could she? But Jill would only laugh and shove the knife a few inches into her stomach, to impair her. Then she would bring out Charlie, and they would tell Sidney their grand plan. She at least deserved to know, after all; she was going to die anyway.

Smirking in the passenger's seat next to Sidney, Jill felt the jolt in her stomach she always got when she though about killing her cousin. She continued the scene in her head. Sidney would barely be able to stand, and they would bring out Trevor, and shoot him right in front of her. Then she'd trick Charlie; the kid was sweet, but she wanted the spot light all to herself. She'd stab him in the heart, make it quick for him, and then finally get back around to Sidney. Completing the legacy, and becoming the new survivor, she'd slit Sidney's throat and watch her bleed out, before stabbing her one final time in the heart.

Jill snapped out of her fantasy as the car pulled into the parking lot. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Sidney offered, turning to look at her younger cousin. "No, I'll be fine. Kirby said she'd drive me home; I texted her." Jill said, getting out of the car. She slammed the door shut, maybe a little harder than usual.

Entering the hospital, Jill walked up to the front desk. Remembering her role in this, she immediately put on her worried face. "A girl named Ashley was just taken in here; do you know where she is?" She asked, putting a little tremor in her voice as a nice touch. The nurse looked at her computer for a few seconds before replying. "Room 204, the second floor." She said, turning her attention back to the forms she was filling out. Jill hurried towards the elevator.

Pressing the second floor button, Jill watched as the doors slid shut. She was alone in the elevator, with nothing but the cheesy elevator music. After a few seconds, she arrived at her floor and stepped out the doors. Jill had to weave between men and women trying to enter the elevator as she was exiting. When she finally escaped the small mob, Jill started reading the room numbers. Room 200, Room 201, Room 202, Room 203, and then Jill came to 204.

Stepping inside the brightly lit room, Jill was amused as Ashley's eyes widened at her. "So, how long till you're back on your feet?" Jill asked, keeping her voice soft and almost kind. It wouldn't do her any good if Ashley was _completely_ terrified of her. "Uh, the doctor said about two weeks; why?" Ashley asked groggily. She had been hoping that Jill had been just a terrible nightmare. "Because I have an assignment for you: Rebecca Walters."


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley stared back at Jill as blankly as she could. Although she may have managed to look calm, terror was bubbling in her stomach, seeping throughout the rest body. "Who?" She croaked out, her sore muscles tightening as Jill stepped closer to the bed. "She's Sidney's publicist. And the most ignorant woman I've ever met. There's nothing going on in her head except getting herself more famous off of Sidney." Jill grumbled, sitting down in the chair next to Ashley's bed.

"How, I mean I've never killed anyone before." Ashley asked almost shamefully. "Well first of all, you don't drag it out like I did with you. I'll do the phone call, and I'll be there the whole time. You just get in, stab her, and get out. You'll be fine, I promise." Jill talked to Ashley the way a coach would a rookie. "But…what if I can't do it?" Ashley almost whispered. "Then I'll stab you in the stomach so many times that all that'll be left is an empty hole." Jill threatened, getting up and walking out the door.

Ashley's whole body relaxed as Jill exited her room. How was she supposed to kill a woman she had no reason to kill? Well, she did have a reason; the fact that Jill would gut her like a fish if she didn't. All the times she had passed Jill in the halls, she would have _never_ pictured her as the killer type. She had always seemed nice, kind of shy even. There was never even a hint of insanity. Ashley had never spoken to her; she never had any reason to. And now, somehow that "innocent" girl had almost murdered her.

Jill walked out of the hospital and looked for Kirby's Toyota. Finding the metallic vehicle, Jill hurried over to the passenger door and got in. "How's the girl?" Kirby asked, turning the keys in the ignition and revving the engine. "She's ok; she was awake when I wen t in there. I feel so bad, this is the worst time she could have tumbled down some stairs. Everyone probably thinks Ghostface is back." Jill said. She found it extremely amusing at how Kirby was entirely oblivious to what she was hinting at. "Yeah, probably. After all; the Angel of Death is near." Kirby said, running a red light.

"Wait, so who is this girl?" Kirby continued after realizing she had no idea who the injured girl was. "Ashley Pardons; she's a freshman. Tall, skinny, dark brown hair, really pale. I think she's on the soccer team actually." Jill described her. "Oh, I know who that is. Kyle Davis t-boned her in the hall once, running from the Ms. Banks. She slid like six feet and her shit went _everywhere._ Me being the lovely person I am, helped her get her things back together. I know, I'm a Good Samaritan." Kirby recalled, swerving to avoid a pothole in the road. "Yes Kirby, you are the picture of kindness." Jill laughed, instinctively gripping the door as the vehicle rounded a would-be gentle turn.

After about 15 more minutes of reckless driving, Kirby finally pulled up at the Roberts residence. "Thanks for the lift Kirby." Jill said, getting out of the car. Kirby nodded and sped away from the sidewalk.

Jill entered her house to see Rebecca sitting at the kitchen table with Sidney. "Hello Jess." The publicist said perkily. "Her name is Jill." Sidney hissed, shooting a dark stare at her. "Oh, sorry Jill. Now could you please leave me and your cousin alone; we have grown up business to talk about." The young woman said, looking over her neat stack of papers. "I'm almost 18, I'm sure I could follow whatever "business" you two are talking about." Jill muttered, walking up the stairs irritably.

Jill slammed the door to her room closed angrily and went straight to her dresser. Opening the drawer, she found the knife she had used to stab Ashley. Its blade was shiny and bright, cleansed of the young girl's blood. Jill wrapped her hand around the handle and felt the power that came with it. She would use this very knife to stab Sidney to death. A sudden noise in the room made Jill throw the knife back in the drawer and quickly shut it. Whirling around, she relaxed as it was only Charlie.

"Hey beautiful." Charlie grinned, crawling the rest of the way into the window. "Hey." Jill said, walking over to meet him. "Listen, I have to tell you something." Jill said quietly, sitting down on the bed. "What is it babe?" Charlie asked, his eyebrows rising as he sat down next to her. Jill began to tell him what had happened.

"But she wouldn't dare tell. The girl's terrified of me." Jill finished, reassuring Charlie that their plan was safe between the three of them. "Well by the sound of what you did to her, she has a good reason to be. I'm sure having an extra pair of hands around will turn out to be useful. But what do we do with her afterwards?" Charlie noted, leaning back on the bed. Jill went back with him. "I guess we'll just kill her." Jill decided, staring up at the ceiling.

_**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is kind of boring. I kind of needed a filler chapter. Just to be clear, this right here, is about a few weeks before Jill and Charlie make their first Ghostface murder. I realize that Sidney shouldn't be in town yet. But I changed that, so deal with it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Each day that passed by seemed to go too fast for Ashley. Jill hadn't been into see her since the night of the "accident", and Ashley had started to doubt herself. Had Jill Roberts really attacked, tortured, and almost killed her? Maybe she had fallen down the stairs; maybe it had all been a terrible nightmare. Ashley debated whether or not she should be afraid, come her discharge.

Waking up, two weeks after her "fall", Ashley's heart began to race. Jill stood at the foot of her bed, staring back at her. "Good morning." She said, in a voice that Ashley couldn't really decipher. She didn't know if it was just a normal "Good morning" or if she should expect a knife in her throat at any moment.

"Get up, we're leaving." Jill ordered, throwing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at the still tired girl. "Where did you get my clothes?" Ashley wondered out loud, struggling to get up out of the bed. He tail bone flared in pain, as she had badly bruised it tumbling down the second flight of stairs.

"Your mom let me into your house. I told her who I was, and she even signed this lovely little note allowing me to pick you up from the hospital." Jill answered, showing a yellow slip of paper with something scribbled on it. Ashley nodded and then went to the small bathroom across the room.

Changing slowly into her clothes, Ashley's mind raced, trying to make up escape plans. She didn't want to be a murderer, but she didn't want to be dead either. Finally succeeding in getting out of the hospital gown and into the pants and shirt, Ashley stepped out of the bathroom.

Jill watched as the freshman stepped timidly out of the bathroom. "Come on, out ride's waiting for us outside." Jill said, already turning and heading out the door. Ashley followed reluctantly.

Handing the note from Ashley's mother to the nurse at the front desk, Jill led Ashley out of the hospital. Spotting Kirby in her car, the two girls made their way to the silver vehicle. Jill climbed into the passenger's seat while Ashley hesitantly got into the back seat.

"Hey Clumsy." Kirby said, turning around to grin at the recently discharged patient. Ashley couldn't help but smile. At least she was safe with Kirby in the car. Ashley couldn't imagine a car ride with only her and Jill. "Kirby, only you would call a kid that nearly killed herself falling down the stairs Clumsy." Jill laughed, turning around to eye Ashley. "Keeping it real." Kirby shrugged, starting the car and driving off.

Ashley held on tightly as Kirby drove about 20 miles over the speed limit. They arrived at Jill's house about ten minutes before they should have, lurching to a stop at the sidewalk. "We're here." Kirby announced. "Thank you for not killing us Kirby. This time anyway." Jill laughed, getting out of the car. "And Clumsy? Don't hurt yourself again." Kirby said, turning around to smile at Ashley. "I'll try not to." Ashley answered, following Jill and getting out of the car.

Ashley limped slightly; her ankle had not healed completely, so she fell behind Jill. "Hurry up." The older of the two called, looking over her shoulder. Ashley quickly picked up the pace, and caught up behind Jill. "Well aren't you obedient?" Jill smirked, looking behind her at Ashley. "Just trying to keep you from stabbing me." Ashley muttered under her breath as they entered the house.

"Jill, is that her?" Sidney immediately raced up to meet the two girls at the door. "Yeah Sid." Jill said, trying not to glare at her. "Listen, I know you must be very scared, but you'll be alright. You're a very lucky girl to have survived this." Sidney said, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Thanks." Ashley almost whispered. If only she knew what was really going on. "Well, come on Ashley, let's go upstairs." Jill said, taking her arm gently and pulling her towards the steps.

Jill's touch seemed to send electricity through Ashley's body. She could feel her nails sinking into her flesh, as the four deep holes in her shoulder still pained her. Jill pulled her up a flight of stairs, and flashbacks off herself falling down her own steps filled her head. Reaching the top, Jill finally released Ashley's arm, and the younger girl calmed down some.

Ashley followed Jill into her bedroom and was surprised to see a boy with long brown hair standing in the room. "Hey Jill, is this her?" The boy asked, stepping forward. "Yeah, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Charlie, he's the other half of this plan." Jill introduced her boyfriend to the new member of the Ghostface team. "Nice to meet you. Will she be coming with us this evening?" He asked, walked closer to them. "Of course, she'll have a little preview of what she'll be doing." Jill smiled. "What's tonight?" Ashley asked. She really didn't want to know. "Ghostface's first murder is tonight. And it's a two for one." Charlie said, grinning somewhat insanely.

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! Fricking awesome. Next chapter will be pretty gruesome.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Nightfall came too soon for Ashley. She sat in the coroner of Jill's room, watching as Charlie and Jill got ready for the first of many murders. They had packed a small duffel bag with the Ghostface costume, a knife, and three cameras. By 6:00, the three were ready to go.

"You ready Ashley?" Charlie asked, picking up the bag, and then taking Jill's hand. He smirked at her, and so did Jill. "Please don't make me do this." She pleaded, but still followed them out of Jill's room. Jill broke away from Charlie and turned around to face her. "If you don't do this, _you'll_ be the first murder, understand?" She snarled, pushing her into the wall. Ashley nodded fearfully, as Jill's touch almost seemed to burn her. "Good. Now let's go." Jill said curtly, turning back around and walking back up beside Charlie.

Jill, Charlie, and Ashley all piled into Charlie's small car, and he drove off. It was only a few blocks until they would reach Jenny Randall's house. The streets were deserted, creating the perfect night for a murder.

Parking the car a block away from their target's house, the three teens quickly got out of the car. "Let's go, let's do this." Jill said excitedly. She got the duffel bag, unzipped it, and scrambled to put the Ghostface costume on. Lastly, Jill smiled to herself and pulled the mask over her head. Without saying a word, Jill turned, and started walking towards the Randall house.

It only took the trio five minutes to reach Jenny's house. Charlie took a hold of the back of Ashley's shirt, and then took one last look into the deep, black holes of eyes in the Father Death mask. "Good luck Jill." He said, before dragging Ashley off with him.

Ashley felt incredibly nauseous, like she could throw up at any moment. But she knew that would earn her a knife in her stomach, and she held down the bile in her throat. Charlie led her around the back of the house, and they reached a glass door. Through it they could see almost the entire first floor, and the two girls watching a movie on the house. Charlie took one of the small cameras and set it in the lower right corner of the door. Charlie pressed the record button and stood back up. Grabbing, the back of Ashley's shirt again, he nudged her over towards the side of the door and they both crouched down.

"Now Jill has a small camera hidden inside the mask, so our viewers with see what she sees. You'll have the same set up. Then this camera, will give the viewers more of a….movie shot." Charlie explained as they watched the two oblivious girls. Ashley was bewildered at his calmness. Then the straight haired girl, Ashley recognized her from her school as Jenny Randall, got up and headed upstairs. Ashley took the time to talk to Charlie. "So, people will see this?" She asked. "Of course, how do you think we're going to get famous?" Charlie scoffed. Ashley nodded and turned her attention back to the murder scene playing out before them.

The other girl, Ashley didn't know her, had gotten up, and was now in the kitchen. Charlie and Ashley had to crane their necks to see her. Then the ring of a phone leaked through the door. "Showtime." Charlie whispered excitedly. Ashley watched as the girl picked up the phone. Her face looked concerned, then angry. Ashley's breath caught in her throat when she saw a dark cloaked figure run around the corner and start stabbing the girl repeatedly. Turning to look at Charlie, Ashley could see the fascinated look etched across his face. The freshly killed dead girl's sweater was drenched in blood, and Ashley watched in surprise as Jill started dragging the body towards Charlie and herself. Without saying a word, Charlie opened the door and took the body from Jill. "How are we on time?" Jill's muffled voice came from behind the ghost mask. "Perfect." Charlie informed her, bending down to check the time on the camera. Jill nodded, whirled around, and ran towards the stairway.

Jill had gone deeper into the house and hidden herself. Jenny walked down the stairs slowly, her lips moving soundlessly, as the glass doors prevented Charlie and Ashley from hearing her. Charlie pulled a cellphone from his pocket and entered an app with Ghostface's mask as the icon. His fingers tapped quickly on the screen before pulling the IPhone up to his ear.

After a few moments off silence, Charlie replied on the phone, "Yes I can." Ashley glanced between the doors and Charlie. "Not an app." She heard Charlie say. Jenny wondered closer to the door and Ashley back up a little bit more. She almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Spinning around on her heels, Ashley's eyes widened as she saw Jill standing behind her. She had removed her mask for the time being, and now smiled at Ashley. "Enjoying the show?" She whispered, pointing back at Charlie.

"Do I sound like a Trevor to you? Think of me as your director. You're in my movie; you got a fun part, so don't blow it." Charlie said, a little bit louder into the phone. Amused by the response, a large smile spread across his face. "Same one Marnie's in, only she got cut way back. But you, you're the dumb blonde with big tits. We'll have some fun with you before you die." He emphasized the last three words, peeking around the corner at Jenny.

Ashley actually heard Jenny's voice now, she was practically shouting. "I have a 4.0 GPA and 135 IQ, asshole! What did you do with Marnie?" Came the voice from within the house. Charlie's smile was still on his face. "She's on the cutting room floor."

Jenny's voice had quieted some, and Ashley only heard the word "funny". Jill grabbed Ashley, forced her to stand up, and then whispered into her ear. "Throw her through the door when he says running." She hissed quickly. Ashley hesitated for a moment and then picked up the dead girl by her waist.

"This isn't a comedy; it's a horror film. People live, people die, and you better start running." Ashley heaved the limp body through the glass, and watched it shatter. She dove out of the door way, back to where Charlie was crouched. Jill had pulled her mask back on, and popped into the door way. Ashley heard Jenny's high pitched scream and then the sound of feet pounding up stairs.

"Come on, we need to get to the garage." Charlie said, picking up the duffel bag and then grabbing Ashley by the arm. He took of running, dragging Ashley behind him. They ran around the side of the house and came to a white door. Opening it, the two teenagers stepped into a dark room, smelling of wood and paint. They could hear feet pounding as the murder continued upstairs.

Charlie hurried to place a camera at the corner of the very top step. He pressed record, and the ushered Ashley behind the steps. The second that they had stepped behind the flight of stairs, a door snapped open, and they heard foot steps directly above them. Then, a scream and sickening sound that Ashley knew all too well, the sound of blade piercing flesh, echoed in the large garage.

Peeking between the wooden steps, Ashley watched as Jenny tumbled down them, blood streaming down her back. Ashley could still feel her own bruises from the same injury. She hadn't realized this yet, but there were tears streaming down her face. Two black shoes appeared in front of Charlie and Ashley, and they walked slowly down the steps.

Lights flashed on in the room as Jenny pressed the garage opener. Crawling towards the opening escape, Ashley watched in sadness as the blonde got only half way through the opening before Jill pressed the small white button. The garage door started closing, and it crushed the teenager's back, sending a sickening sound vibrating through the air. Jenny cried out and sobbed as she realized that she was truly going to die.

As Jill rolled Jenny over onto her back, Charlie nudged Ashley out from under the stairs. Both of them crept quietly up behind Jill as she raised the knife and plunged it into Jenny's rapidly rising chest. A pitiful choking noise escaped the blonde's mouth, and she fell limp. Jill stood up, and removed the mask, taking out the small camera and turning it off. "That went perfectly." She beamed, turning to look at her victim. Suddenly, Jenny's eyes popped open, and she sputtered for air, blood spewing out her mouth.

"Hmm. I guess it didn't go so perfect." Charlie noted, putting an arm around Jill. "No matter, I'll just finish her off. Wait, why don't we let Ashley do it?" Jill said, turning and smirking at the 15 year old. "I…I don't think I can." Ashley's voice cracked as she stared at the suffering girl.

Charlie grabbed the back of Ashley's head and forced her to kneel down beside Jenny. "Do it, or there will be three dead bodies to find tomorrow." He threatened, shoving the knife into her hand. "Charlie, be nice." Jill said, kneeling down next to Ashley. "Look, I know you don't want to be here, but I can't let you out of this. It'll be over before you know it." Jill actually comforted Ashley, putting a gentle hand on her back. Ashley nodded stiffly and raised the knife.

Her hand shook as she plunged the blade into Jenny's throat. Ashley could feel the blade slicing through the girl's muscles and windpipe through the handle. Jenny's helpless eyes stared back into Ashley's, glistening with the last tears she would ever cry. Wrenching the blade free of the bloody throat, Ashley dropped the knife. It clattered to the floor, sending small drops of blood flying.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley stared blankly ahead in the classroom. It was her ninth period study hall, and to make matters worse, Jill was sitting beside her. She could still feel the blade sinking into Jenny's throat, splattering blood across the floor. She could still see the dead girl's eyes staring at her, the last thing she saw before she died. Ashley was snapped out of her flashback when a note landed on her desk. From Jill. Ashley cautiously unfolded it.

_You did good last night, better than I expected._ The creased piece of notebook paper read. Ashley slowly picked up her pen and shakily replied. She hadn't been able to keep her hands still since she first picked up the knife. Ashley dropped the note to the floor and slid it over to Jill.

Jill opened the note and felt a pang of guilt hit her. _You made me into a murderer, _was scribbled harshly onto the paper. Clicking her pen, Jill struggled to think of a reply. She had been too nice last night, she should have _made _Ashley finish off Jenny, not just convinced her to. Finally figuring out what to write, Jill started scribbling on the paper.

The piece of paper came back to Ashley, and she opened it. _You fucking agreed to this you little bitch! I could have just slit your throat, but you swore that you'd help me. Now if you want to back out, you'll have to pay the price. And you haven't seen anywhere near the worst I can do. _

Ashley crumpled the note up, shoved it in her backpack, and stood up from the desk. She stopped at the teacher's desk, whispered something quickly, and then hurried out of the classroom. Racing down the hallway, Ashley entered the girl's bathroom.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Ashley actually shuddered. She had actually taken a life last night; a life from someone who had no real reason to be killed. Ashley hated the way she looked; innocent. Her body had lost some wait from being on hospital food for two weeks, and her skin still had bruises and cuts marring it. Ashley snapped her eyes away from the identical ones in the mirror when she heard the bathroom door open.

Ashley held her breath as the door slowly opened. Kirby Reed stepped through the doorway, and Ashley relaxed. "Are you ok? You look like you might throw up?" Kirby asked, raising an eyebrow and studying the younger girl's pale face. "I….I don't know." Ashley choked out. She was close to a melt down. "Come on, I'm taking you home." Kirby said, wrapping an arm around her and guiding her out the door.

Ashley squeaked in surprise as they stepped out of the bathroom to find Jill standing there. "Is she sick? Here, Charlie and I will take her home." Jill said, taking Ashley from Kirby. "Yeah, she seems really freaked out." Kirby said quietly, almost as a question. Her eyebrows were pressed together in a look of concern. "You ok Clumsy?" Kirby asked, trying to get the freshman to look at her. "When she finally caught her eye, there were so many emotions in the girl's eyes that Kirby got lost. Remorse, fear, pleading, and _pain_ were among a few of them. Before she could study Ashley's eyes anymore, Jill had whisked her away and was leading her down the hall.

Jill hurried Ashley out of the school and over to Charlie's car. He sat in the driver's side, waiting for them. Ashley was surprised Jill hadn't said anything to her. Opening the back door, Jill allowed Ashley to get in, and then went around to the passenger's side. Charlie started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

Dropping Jill and Ashley off, Charlie waved before driving down the street. Both girls walked into the house silently, instinctively going up to Jill's room. Jill shut the door behind her and Ashley's heart jumped. Her immediate tensing was obvious and Jill walked up behind her.

Jill suddenly charged Ashley, slamming her against the wall and pressing an arm into her neck. "What the fuck was that in class? You might as well of just told Kirby something was wrong!" She snarled, digging her fore arm deeper into Ashley's neck. Calming back down, Jill released the petrified girl from the wall.

"You need to kill me." Ashley said, her voice weak and shaky. "What?" Jill asked, taken aback. "I can't do this; you need to kill me. Like you said in the note." Ashley forced out, every muscle in her body taunt and nervous. If a pin would have dropped, she probably would have had a heart attack.

Jill debated what to do. She actually _didn't _want to kill Ashley. She was too damn innocent. Jenny, she had slept with Trevor, Jill had a motive to kill her. And Marnie, well she was Jenny's friend, which made her an enemy as well. But Ashley had never done anything to Jill. She had even killed a girl for her. Jill knew she couldn't do it, but she couldn't let Ashley know that.

"No. I'm not going to kill you just because you asked for it. You will kill that bitch Walters, and then I don't even think I'll need you to kill anyone else. But you're in this too deep to just quit." Jill kept her tone dark, but not threatening. Almost disciplinary.

Ashley stared back at Jill, confused. Maybe Jill wasn't just doing this to hurt her. She didn't seem like she _wanted _to kill her, but she would do it if she needed to. And Ashley wasn't going to push her luck. "Alright. I'll kill her." She choked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley had gone home to her empty house. Her parents were rarely home now that her sister had left. They mostly hung around with other parents whose children had gone off to college. She didn't mind though; when they were there, all they did was nag her to be more like her sister.

Finally getting to her bedroom, Ashley stripped into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Memories of Jill bursting out of her closet and pinning her to the bed flashed into Ashley's mind and she half expected her closet door to fly open. But of course it didn't, and Ashley pulled the comforter over herself, curled up, and went to sleep.

Ashley woke up the next morning and practically had to drag herself out of bed. Stumbling down the hallway and into her bathroom, she took a quick shower before slipping into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a purple flannel over it. Actually taking the time to scrunch her hair and pin her long bangs back. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she headed downstairs.

Looking at a bowl of fruit, Ashley instantly turned away. She hadn't eaten much since the murder, _her_ murder. Ashley was distracted from her small appetite when she heard loud music outside her house. Looking out the small window above her kitchen sink, Ashley was only half surprised to see Kirby's car out on the curb. The horn honked a few times and Ashley grabbed her backpack off of the table. Slipping on a pair of old Supras, she jogged out the door.

Opening the door to the backseat, Ashley got in and quickly buckled her seatbelt. "You look better." Kirby said, looking at her in the mirror. But her face was still slightly concerned, and she searched Ashley's face for any sign of the pain she saw yesterday. Yep, it was still there, right underneath the skin. Kirby only stared a few more seconds before starting the car and driving off.

Arriving at the school sooner than they _should_ have, Kirby dropped Jill and Ashley off at the front of the building, then went around to park. Ashley couldn't bring herself to look at Jill, and walked quickly away from her.

Pulling a book out of her locker, Ashley nearly dropped it when a strong set of hands wrapped around her from behind. Snapping her neck sideways, Ashley let her guard down when she realized it was only her boyfriend, Justin. "I didn't get to see you yesterday, where you even here?" He smiled, spinning Ashley around and taking her book, then her hand. "I was here, just wasn't feeling too well." Ashley smiled back at him, but tried to fight back the tears.

She had to break up with him. He wouldn't be safe from Jill if they stayed together. Ashley sucked in a deep breath, and then looked into Justin's eyes. "Justin? I….I'm breaking up with you." Ashley stammered out, her voice breaking halfway through. She watched painfully as his eyes widened and eyebrows rose. "Why? Did I do something?" He asked, searching his mind for anything he could have possibly done to upset the girl he loved so much. "You did nothing wrong, it's me. I'm really sorry, but please just leave me alone." Ashley said, tears starting to leak from her eyes. She took her book back from him and turned down the hallway.

Ninth period came too soon for Ashley. She had managed to avoid Jill and Charlie all day, even to the extent where she dove into the bathroom to stay hidden. But Jill sat right next to her again, shooting her a curious glance. Pulling out a piece of scratch paper, Jill scrawled something onto it. Passing it over to Ashley without looking up from the desk, Jill tapped her fingers lightly on the gray desk.

Ashley nervously unfolded the note. Anything from "I'm going to slit your throat" to "I killed you family" could be on there. Forcing herself to read the words made in blue ink, Ashley felt her heart jump in her chest. Jill had written, _I heard you broke up with Justin. Explain._

Her pen making a soft noise, Ashley frantically wrote a response. _I broke up with him, because I didn't want him getting hurt. Please don't, don't kill him._ She scribbled onto the lined sheet of paper. Sliding it over to Jill, Ashley waited anxiously for a reply. Surprisingly, Jill didn't really seem to care. _You're killing Rebecca tonight, _Ashley read.

By the time the school bell rang, Ashley had decided to accept her fate. She was going to kill a woman, all by herself, in a matter of hours. Jill caught up to her out in the hall. "Give me your cell number; I'll text you on where to be and what to do. And don't worry; I'll be there with you the whole time." Jill said, handing Ashley her phone. Ashley quickly added herself as a contact and then walked with Jill out to Kirby's car.

On the way back to Ashley's house, Kirby was surprised to see that Jill and Ashley only lived about a block apart. Dropping the freshman off, she was still worried about her. Something wasn't right.

Ashley waited impatiently, cell phone in hand, the rest of the night. As the sun set, Ashley became more hopeful; maybe Jill had decided she didn't need her help tonight. But her dreams were crushed when the phone vibrated and a text from Jill Roberts appeared on her screen. _Kirby's coming to take you to the hospital. Make sure you have the duffel bag. I told her you have a follow up, so go along with whatever she says. I'll meet you there._

_**Hey readers! Everyone have a happy Thanksgiving. Know what would make my Thanksgiving really happy? REVIEWS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley waited out on the block for Kirby. In a few minutes, the silver vehicle pulled up. Ashley got into the passenger seat and looked over at Kirby, who was unnaturally pale. "Are you ok?" Ashley asked, noticing the older girl's different personality. "Ghostface killed Olivia Morris about an hour ago." Kirby said quietly, pulling away from the curb. "What?" Ashley didn't know that there would be more than one kill tonight.

Kirby actually drove slower that night. Maybe she had learned the value of life from watching one of her best friends get butchered. But they were at the hospital in 15 minutes. Kirby pulled the car around to the front door. "Clumsy, are you alright? You've seemed kind of…terrified the last few days." Kirby asked. Ashley had gotten out of the car, but was turned around and staring at Kirby through the open window. "I'm ok, I promise. And I'm really sorry about Olivia." Ashley said, attempting a soft smile and shutting the door. Kirby nodded and started driving away.

Ashley hurried into the hospital and felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out of her pocket, Ashley read the text. _Go out to the parking garage, floor six. Charlie's up there, he'll show you her car and run you through everything. I'm sorry; I can't be there with you, _Ashley read. Turning around, she started towards the parking garage.

Entering the deserted, dimly lit garage, Ashley hurried towards the elevator. Getting in and pressing the sixth floor button, Ashley quickly unzipped the duffel bag and pulled the black cloak on over her clothes. Pulling out the mask and slipping it over her hair, lastly she gripped the knife in her hand. The silver elevator doors opened and she hurried out into the garage.

Searching the dark garage, Ashley looked for Charlie. She nearly screamed when he stepped out from behind a silver car. "We don't have a lot of time, Walters is on her way up right now. When she get's in, jump on the hood; make sure she can see these." Charlie instructed, handing her some wires. "Is your camera on?" He asked, taking off her mask. Seeing it was off, he pressed the record button and the small red light started blinking. Giving her a warning look, he shoved the mask back over her head and hurried away.

Ashley quickly walked a few cars away from Rebecca's and crouched down. Hearing a door opening and heels clicking loudly on the pavement, Ashley peeked over the side of the black VW she was hiding behind. She could see Rebecca; it was hard to miss her in that bright yellow blouse. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, echoing through the garage. Answering it, Ashley struggled to hear what the woman was saying, but she was still on the other side of the parking garage.

After a bit more talking, Ashley noticed that Rebecca picked up the pace. As she neared her car, and Ashley, she set off the panic alarm. That's when the woman really started to panic. She scrambled to get in her car and Ashley took that as her signal. Rushing out from behind the car, wires in one hand, knife in the other, she started towards the car.

Rebecca attempted to start her car, and the motor sputtered. Ashley leapt on top of the hood and stared into her terrified eyes as Rebecca screamed. Flicking the knife across the windshield, Ashley watched as the woman's chest heaved up and down rapidly. Suddenly a pair of headlights flared, and then Ashley watched as Charlie spun out of the parking lot. Rolling off of the hood, Ashley hurried around to the car beside them.

Something came over Ashley that night. A strange sense of adrenaline surged through her body, and it was almost like she knew exactly what to do and where to go. Watching as Rebecca foolishly got out of her car, Ashley silently creeped over behind her. She had dropped her keys and Ashley picked them up quickly and then started towards the emergency exit stairway.

Getting to the other side of the garage, she Ashley bent down next to the door handle. Using the knife, she unscrewed two screws from the door handle and then slipped back into the shadows. Pressing the panic button, Ashley watched as Rebecca came running towards the exit. Now came the moment of truth.

As Rebecca reached the door, she grabbed for the handle. It broke off into her hand and Ashley forced herself to rush towards her, knife drawn. Rebecca whirled around just as Ashley closed in on her. Sinking the knife into the fired woman's stomach, Ashley watched the ounce of hope in her eyes disappear as she brought the mask in closer to the woman's face. Staring through the mesh eye screen, Ashley slowly let Rebecca slide down the wall.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Ashley struggled to get the device out from under the costume. Leaving Rebecca gasping on the ground, Ashley read the text, which was from Charlie. _Throw her onto the news van._

Lifting up the dying lady, Ashley hurried towards the elevator. Pressing the top floor, she reached the roof quickly and made it to the edge. Looking down at the flashing lights, and large crowd, Ashley lifted the still living body over the edge and let it fall.

Bolting towards the elevator, Ashley ripped off the mask, turned off the camera, and pulled the cloak over her head. Shoving it in the duffel bag she had left in the elevator, Ashley lastly placed the bloody knife into it. Pressing the 1st floor button, Ashley's heart pounded as the door closed.

The elevator stopping at the hospital lobby floor, Ashley stepped out to see police officers rushing towards her. Her heart skipped a beat as they neared her. But they were completely naïve, and rushed right past her, some taking the stairs, others the elevator.

Making it out of the building, Ashley finally let the guilt wash over her. But something else came along with it; hate. For Jill. For Charlie. For both of them making her into a killer. Walking out into the parking lot, Ashley felt a hand on her shoulder and whirled around.

_**Mwa ha ha, horrible place to stop, right? Leave some reviews! And I hope everyone had a very happy Thanksgiving!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley turned around to see Jill standing behind her, white gauze wrapped around her forearm. "Charlie told me you did well. I can't wait to watch it." She said, smiling at the younger girl. Ashley stared back at her, and didn't respond. Turning back around, she continued walking.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Jill called after her, feeling her anger level rising. Ashley whirled around. "My _problem _is that I just killed a woman. My _problem _is that I have to be near a fucking psychopath everyday. _My problem _is that I have murdered two _fucking _people." Ashley spit out, stepping closer to Jill. Their faces were only inches apart, and Ashley's nostrils flared slightly. Her jaw was locked, her eyes angry and wide, Jill couldn't help but back away some.

"You knew what you were getting into. You knew what you would be. You knew you were going to be turned into a killer-" Ashley cut Jill off. "I. Am not. A killer." She said between clenched teeth. "You killed people, you're a killer." Jill replied calmly. "I'm not a fucking killer!" Ashley yelled, spinning and smashing her fist into a nearby Jeep. Crying in pain, she clutched her hand to her chest and swore quickly under her breath.

"Hey, calm down ok? You're right, you aren't a killer. You may have killed people, but you aren't a killer." Jill said, gently taking a look at Ashley's hand. The knuckles were bleeding, but it didn't look too damaged. "Fuck, I'm sorry. You did, you know, not kill me." Ashley muttered. "Come here." Jill said, wrapping her arms around Ashley and bringing towards her body.

Ashley grew tense when Jill went to hug her. She jumped slightly when Jill whispered into her ear. "I need you to do something for me. Gale Weathers, she's getting too smart. You need to get rid of her for now. But do _not _kill her. She'll be at Stabathon tomorrow, at least that's what Charlie's planning. He'll have the cameras all set up, so you won't have to worry about that. I'm _really _counting on you." Jill finished, the last sentence actually coming out threatening. Ashley backed out of the hug and looked her in the eye before nodding. "Alright, go home, sleep, try to you know, forget what happened. Kirby will be here in a few minutes." Jill said, turning and walking out towards Charlie's car.

Kirby's car pulled up at the edge of the parking lot soon enough. Getting into the passenger side, Kirby smiled at her before driving off. "So what'd the doctor say?" She asked, accidently going over the curb, jostling herself and her passenger. "Uh, he said everything's healing alright. My ribs are still pretty bad, but he said they're straight anyway." Ashley made these things up just off of her own pain still radiating through her chest. Every time she moved, the aches only grew stronger. But that was the least of her worries.

Kirby dropped the 15 year old off at her home, and drove off. She had cried about Olivia, as anyone would, but was feeling better. Olivia was always kind of a bitch anyway. She called Kirby fat once, behind her back. But of course she found out about it.

Ashley made her way up to her bedroom and changed into pajamas. Climbing under her covers, she replayed the way she had stabbed Rebecca, and then even brutally thrown her over the side of the roof. But, she was also sort of proud in a way of what she had done. Without Jill even being there, Ashley had been able to successfully murder a woman, as Ghostface, with only instructions from Charlie.

The next morning, Ashley woke up with about 10 minutes until Kirby would pick herself and Jill up. Scrambling to get into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, Ashley threw her hair up into a pony tail, and grabbed an apple from a bowl on the kitchen counter. Hearing a loud guitar solo from down the street, Ashley grabbed her backpack off of the table and headed out onto the sidewalk.

The sun was out in Woodsboro, and it was pretty warm for October. Kirby stopped her vehicle and Ashley crawled into the back seat. "Hey Ashley." Jill said casually, turning around to look at her, then glance quickly to her arm. "Jill, what happened to your arm? Are you alright?" Ashley asked, masking her face with a look of concern and leaning forward in the seat. "Oh um, Ghostface cut it last night, after Olivia died." Jill said, putting on a pretty good show for Kirby. Ashley nodded and Jill winked before turning back around.

Arriving at the school, Jill and Ashley got out of Kirby's car and Kirby went around to park in her usual spot. Walking into the school, Ashley and Jill soon parted ways and went on to the normal classes. The high school was alive with rumors about the way that Olivia was murdered. Some said that Ghostface had strangled her with her own intestine. Others said he had raped her. Some even declared that he had killed her with a butter knife. None of which were true of course, that's just how high school worked.

By ninth period, Ashley was about to slam her head against a wall. If she had to hear yet _another _story about how Olivia died, she would just…leave. But ninth period was kept pretty quiet by their teacher, Mr. Haque. She and Jill didn't speak, or rather pass notes, and by the end of the school day she was actually feeling pretty good. But not for long, of course.

As the final bell rang, Ashley got up and walked out the classroom. Placing her books in her locker, along with her backpack, Ashley turned around and ran straight into Justin's chest.

Smelling his familiar scent, Chocolate Axe, Ashley felt tears well in her eyes. "Ashley, I want you back. I don't know what I did, but I am so sorry. I love you, you know that right?" He said, pulling a single rose out from behind his back. Trying to think of something to say, Ashley opened her mouth, but only a small squeak came out. "I'm sorry, but I don't want you back Justin. I just can't." She said, pushing past him and running out of the school.

Ashley was supposed to ride home with Charlie today, and she tried to find his car quickly. Spotting the small vehicle, she hurried over to it and found Charlie leaning against the side. "Hi Ashley." He said, stepping towards her. "Oh, hey Charlie." She replied absentmindedly. Reaching for the door handle, Charlie moved in front of her and blocked it.

"We could be greater than Jill, you and I. Once they get your story, and realize the psychopath Jill was, we'll be even bigger than if it was just her and I. Besides, you're way prettier." Charlie said quietly, stepping even closer to her. "What are you talking about?" Ashley asked, stepping back a bit.

"You know exactly what I'm saying." He said, louder this time. "No, I know what you're saying; I just think it's insane." She fired back. "Kiss me." Charlie demanded, grabbing her arm and pulling her into him. He crashed his lips into hers, only able to keep her there for a second before she fought herself away from her. "You're sick." Ashley called back as she ran away.

Jill watched from behind a large elm tree a few yards away from her "boyfriend's" car. She couldn't believe her eyes. This was the second boy who had cheated on her in the last two weeks. That's just one more for the Kill List.


	12. Chapter 12

Jill walked up to Charlie's car. When he turned around to see Jill, Charlie jumped a bit in surprise. "Oh, hey Jill." Charlie said, wrapping an arm around her. "Hey babe, ready for tonight?" It was a good thing that Jill was good at controlling her temper, or she would have slaughtered him right there. But as the great actress she was, Jill managed to control herself and go along with him, act like she hadn't seen anything. But she was screaming with rage on the inside.

Getting into the small car, Jill carried on a small conversation with Charlie. She'd have given anything to have killed him right there, anything but her fame of course. So she kept her mouth shut, and acted as normal as possible. As Charlie pulled up to the Roberts residence, he leaned over and kissed Jill on the cheek, then attempting to kiss her on the cheek. She almost said something, but held it in and got out of the car.

Entering her house, Jill checked to make sure she was alone in the house. Seeing that she was alone, Jill stormed upstairs into her room and slammed the door shut.

Around 6:00 Charlie pulled up with Robbie next to Ashley's house. Stepping out the door, duffel bag in hand, Ashley climbed into the back seat. Robbie turned around to look at her. "You're the chick that fell down the stairs, right?" He asked, looking her up and down. "Yeah, and you're the school film geek who's never been laid, right?" Ashley fired back, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "Touché." Robbie said, turning back around.

The car full of three pulled up to the large barn-like building that the Stabathon was being held at. Ashley was impressed when she got out of the car; the decorations and everything were actually really good.

Ashley jumped when Charlie laid a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I need your help moving some bales of hay up in the loft." He said, winking. Ashley swallowed with some difficulty, and then was led towards the barn.

Stepping into the dimly lit barn, Ashley was further impressed at the gory scenery. Dead bodies, fake of course, were posed around, a great many kegs, and a large movie screen were some of the more eye catching décor. Charlie pushed her forward gently, and made her climb up into the top level of the barn.

Charlie pushed Ashley back onto a bail of hay. She fell onto her back with a small thump and was even more surprised when Charlie crawled over her. Grabbing her face more than gently, he started to kiss her frantically. Whimpering beneath him, Ashley struggled against him, trying to break free of the kiss. Lifting his mouth away from hers, Charlie stared into her light brown eyes. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, leaning back in for another kiss. Ashley took her chance to knee him in the crotch and push him off of her.

"I'm _not _going to do this to Jill." Ashley said, her jaw clenched and defined. She stood in a defensive stance, ready to take him on if she had to. "Why wouldn't you? Don't you want to get back at her? She almost killed you." Charlie said calmly, walking towards her and beginning to circle her. "She was mad, we all get angry. Besides, she's letting me live. I don't exactly want to change her mind about that." Ashley replied, turning her head to keep an eye on him.

Charlie laughed and spun Ashley around to face him. "You think she was actually going to let you live? We've been planning to off you the whole time. You're just our little puppet, doing some of the dirty work for us. You don't think Jill actually likes you, do you?" He scoffed, taking pleasure as Ashley's face fell when she realized her true part in all of this. "This is your last night alive. So you better enjoy it." Charlie grinned.

Jill couldn't believe her eyes. Her genius boyfriend had forgotten all about the webcam in his sudden burst of lust. She also couldn't believe Ashley. She had seen her lean into that kiss for a moment. Before she realized that Jill would hurt her. She had broken up with Justin for Charlie, hadn't she? The lying little bitch. Getting up out of her desk chair, Jill stormed out of her house.

"Where are you going?" Sidney asked as her cousin made way for the door. "Oh, I forgot a book at school; Kirby's going to take me. Don't worry, we'll be safe." Jill called, hurrying out of the house.

Walking down the street for a few minutes, Jill had texted Kirby and soon the silver car pulled up. "Let's go to the Stabathon before everyone else get's there. Ashley's there early with Robbie and Charlie and people should be there soon." Jill more of ordered than suggested. "Alright then." Kirby said, speeding down the road.

Pulling up to the barn, Jill turned to Kirby. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to. I'll only be a few minutes." She said, getting out of the car. "Whatever you say boss." Kirby said, reclining her seat.

Jill jogged into the barn in her heels. She spotted Charlie, then Ashley, who was standing next to him. "Hi boys. I need to borrow Ashley for a minute." She smiled, grabbing Ashley by the arm and leading her up into the hay loft again. Ashley felt her stomach twist.

Reaching the top, Jill threw Ashley to the hay covered floor. Ashley looked into Jill's fierce stare, and realized that Jill knew what had happened between her and Charlie. Inching backwards, Ashley debated whether to get up or not when Jill sat down and straddled her to the floor. Flashbacks of the fateful night Jill had attacked her raced through her mind.

"How long did you think it would take before I found out?" She snarled, grabbing a handful of Ashley's hair and smacking her head off the floor. "How long did you think it would take before I found out you and Charlie are going to kill me tonight?" Ashley fired back, angry tears welling in her eyes. Jill looked taken aback. "So Charlie told you? After you fucking made out with him, you stupid bitch!" She started out calm, but her voice turned into a hushed shout, and she slammed Ashley's head off the floor again.

"He kissed _me, _Jill. I didn't want to kiss him, he kissed _me._" Ashley forced out between clenched teeth. Searching her eyes, Jill started to think that maybe, just maybe, that the younger girl was telling the truth. Getting up off of Ashley, Jill pulled her up by the back of her shirt.

"So when were you going to let me know that you were going to kill me?" Ashley asked, her eyes flicking around Jill's face. Her voice wavered with hurt and betrayal. "Sit down." Jill instructed, sitting down herself on a bail of hay. Ashley hesitantly followed.

"Tonight, after you stab Jill, _run._ Get as far away from Charlie and me as you can. Hide yourself until morning. I'll text you from the hospital. Just stay away from Charlie, I'll handle him." Jill told the freshman, putting a gentle hand on her upper arm. "Got it?" She asked, rubbing Ashley's arm softly. The 15 year old nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

Jill gave Ashley one more sympathetic look before getting up and walking out of the hay loft. Ashley continued to sit on the itchy bale of hay. "Jill, wait." Ashley called, getting up and following the older girl.

Jill turned around as Ashley called for her. "What's happening tonight?" She asked quietly. Ashley was almost afraid of what Jill's response would be. "Ashley, I know you like Kirby, and I do too, but we've got to stick to the original. She has to die. But don't worry, it'll be Charlie who kills her." Jill explained.

"Kirby's going to die? But, she's your best friend." Ashley said incredulously. "I know, so was Olivia. But if this thing is going to work, she has to die." Jill answered, turning and continuing to walk down the stairs. Ashley turned back around and went to sit in the hay once again.

Jill hurried out of the barn, careful to avoid Charlie and Robbie. As she made her way out of the barn, Jill was filled with anxiety. She actually didn't know what she would do if Ashley died. Especially because she knew it would be Charlie who killed her. Jill didn't think she could live with herself if that freshman lost her life that night. Out of everyone, she was the most innocent.

Getting into Kirby's car, Jill turned to look at the short haired girl. "Sorry I took so long Kirby. I…I need to tell you something." Jill said. What she was about to say, had to be said. "Ashley didn't fall down a flight of stairs. Ghostface attacked her. She was supposed to be the first murder, but I heard the screaming, and he was gone when I got into the house. Dewey said we weren't supposed to tell anyone." Jill half told the truth to her friend.

"That poor kid. That's why she's seemed so fucked up." Kirby almost whispered. Jill nodded and instantly put on her seatbelt as Kirby started her car. "Yeah, she's had a hard time dealing with it. He stabbed her, twice. Broke her ribs, slammed her into walls, even hit her with a _fucking_ bat." Jill could hardly believe she had done that to Ashley, only a few weeks ago. It was amazing what she was capable of in a fit of rage.

"Could you drive her home tonight, from Stabathon? I really don't want her walking by herself." Jill asked of Kirby. "Yeah, no problem. Especially the night of Stabathon." Kirby replied, swinging the car around the intersection, earning herself a few honks as a result. Pulling up to Jill's house, Kirby slammed on the brakes and turned the radio off. The sun had set, and the police cars were stationed outside her house. "Have fun in prison." Kirby smirked, leaning over and hugging her best friend. Jill hugged her back, and felt a small lump in her throat. Forcing it down, Jill got out of her car and jogged up to her house.

Kirby turned her car around and sped back to Stabathon. If Ghostface had chased Sydney for all this time, he was bound to go after his only other survivor. It was only a matter of time, and there was no way Kirby was going to let the bastard get her.

Pulling into the parking lot at the big red barn, Kirby wasn't surprised to see a lot of people there already. Pulling out her phone, she decided to call Jill again.

Ashley watched from the upper part of the barn as Kirby spoke on the phone. Ashley smiled a bit as she flipped over Trevor. Turning and making her way down to the main floor, Ashley had to fight her way through the mob of teens. The music blared through the large speakers, and the lighting came from small red and white light bulbs. Ashley had to admit, it was a pretty awesome party. But she wasn't here for the party.

Kirby started searching for Ashley as soon as she walked through the big doors. Seeing the freshman, talking casually with a few other freshman and sophomores, Kirby strutted over to them. "Hey Ashley, other kids. Who's ready to party?" Kirby asked, grabbing a red cup from one of the kids and taking a swig of whatever it was. The small group cheered and raised their cups. Kirby grabbed Ashley's wrist and drug her along with her.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked as Kirby led her along. "To the hay loft. We need to talk." Kirby called behind her.

_Why do I keep getting led up here?_ Ashley asked herself as she entered the upper section of the barn for the third time that night. Kirby sat Ashley and herself down on the exact hay bale that Charlie had pinned her down on, and the one that Jill had sat next to her on. Ashley was really beginning to hate that bale.

"I know what happened, the night of your accident." When Kirby said these words softly to Ashley, the younger girl's heart leapt up into her throat. "You, you do?" Ashley stuttered out. "Jill told me, about how Ghostface attacked you. Ashley, I am _so _sorry." Kirby said, her voice wavering a bit. Finally knowing what all the pain inside the girl's eyes was about, it was _killing _her. "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I mean, I'm alive and all." Ashley almost whispered. Seeing Kirby that broken up about her, when she should be fearing for her own life, was killing Ashley. The two girls looked at each other for a few moments, each one pitying the other. Kirby reached over and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

Ashley fought back tears when Kirby hugged her. There was no way she was going to let Kirby die. She was ok with Trevor dying, even alright with Sidney getting murdered. But Kirby, Kirby had seen right through her fake smiles and "I'm ok"s. So there was no way Charlie was going to kill Kirby.

As the party drew on, Ashley had made her way down to the main area, and spotted a woman wearing the Ghostface mask. She moved awkwardly, like she was uncomfortable. Following the suspicious party goer, Jill knew it was Gale. The woman was setting up cameras in "hidden" places. Ashley took note of the camera's locations and then blended back into the party.

As Gale exited the barn, Ashley made her way back up into the hayloft to change. Slipping on the Ghostface costume, Ashley waited until Robbie and Charlie started the first Stab. As they got up to begin their speech, Ashley watched as people made their ways to the movie area. Keeping her eye on Kirby, Ashley started her business.

Finding the first of four cameras, Ashley started to block them. Setting her cup in front of one, and covering up the other lenses, Ashley made sure her mask was visible in the last camera. She then sprinted back up to the loft.

Ashley watched through her Father Death mask as Gale reentered the barn. Slipping behind a hanging tarp in the back of the platform, Ashley listened for the woman's footsteps. Soon enough, Gale entered Ashley's little trap. The dark haired lady inspected her camera, and Ashley began to make her way towards her. Stepping out from behind the white screen hiding her, Ashley walked up behind Gale and raised her knife.


	14. Chapter 14

Gale spun around as Ashley swung the large knife. Ashley swung again, missing Gale and cutting into a nearby bale of hay. Chasing after her fleeing victim, Ashley dodged the bales of hay that Gale was pushing down as she ran. The woman was screaming, but of course no one could hear her over the movie and roar of the teens. Ashley managed to catch up to Gale, and just as she almost had her, Gale dropped to the floor and started to scramble away. Grabbing for the older woman's ankle, Ashley suddenly felt a he pain in her face. The bitch had kicked her. Straddling Gale, as she had learned from Jill, Ashley plunged the knife into the lady's shoulder.

Ashley noticed different shouting coming from below. Standing up, Ashley saw Dewey running towards the hay loft, gun drawn. Pushing Gale over the side of the loft, Ashley flinched as a light bulb above her head exploded, courtesy of Dewey's great shot. A large piece of glass shot straight into her shoulder and Ashley muffled her cry of pain. Turning around and running, Ashley ripped off the mask and struggled to get out of the cloak. Scooping up the duffel bag, Ashley stuffed everything into the blue bag and busted behind the tarp. There was a ladder leading down to the ground, and Ashley had to crawl through a small square to get through it.

Jumping off from about the sixth ladder wrung, Ashley landed with a thump and threw the bag as far away as she could. She joined the crowd of fleeing kids.

As soon as Kirby saw that Ghostface mask up in the hayloft, her heat stopped for a moment. "Ashley?" Kirby yelled, searching the crowd of panic stricken teens for the freshman. When she didn't find Ashley after a few minutes, Kirby started to panic herself. Running outside to the parking lot, Kirby searched through the blinding headlights. "Kirby?" A voice called behind her.

Kirby whirled around, and was relieved to see Ashley standing there. But when she saw the blood on the young girl's face, she was overcome with concern. "What happened to you? Are you alright?" She questioned, running over to inspect the girl's bleeding nose.

"Yes, I'm ok. Some guy was running and he accidently elbowed me in the face." Ashley lied quickly, reaching up and touching her nose very gingerly. It exploded in sharp pain and Ashley pulled her hand away quickly. "Come on, we need to get out of here." Kirby said, putting a hand on her back and guiding her towards the car.

Climbing into Kirby's car, the two girls watched as partygoers ran aimlessly around. Starting the car, Kirby sped as quickly as she could out of the parking lot without hitting anyone. Pulling out onto the rode, Kirby hit the gas and Ashley quickly fastened her seatbelt. Speeding down the rarely used road, the two girls were at Woodsboro in no time.

Pulling up to Ashley's house, Kirby braked quickly and turned to look at Ashley. The blood had dried on her face, making her look…..dangerous. "Thanks for the ride Kirby." Ashley said, getting out of the car and turning around to look at the blonde. "Anytime. I guess I can't call you Clumsy anymore, can I?" Kirby smiled, raising an eyebrow. "How about Lucky?" Ashley said, somewhat dryly. Kirby nodded and looked down.

"Listen, I really don't think you should be by yourself tonight. Me, Charlie, and Robbie are going to hang at my house, kind of an after party. Why don't you come?" Kirby asked, leaning back in the seat. "I'll be alright tonight Kirby. I promise." Ashley said, turning around and walking up to her house.

Stepping into her house, Ashley nearly screamed when she saw Charlie standing there. He was spinning a large knife in his hands. "What are you doing here?" She asked slowly. Charlie took a few steps towards her. "I already told you, we're going to kill you tonight. Come on, I know you aren't that stupid." Charlie said, closing the gap in between them. Raising the knife, he held it to her throat. "Now we'll have to make this quick, because I have some business with Kirby to take care of." He taunted her, dragging the knife lightly across her throat. A thin line of blood appeared, and that's when Ashley snapped.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Ashley screamed, pushing Charlie away from her. He fell back, surprise painted on his face, but got right back on his feet and charged at her. Slamming the smaller girl into the wall, Charlie struck her on the cheek. Ashley cried out, as the area was already throbbing from Gale kicking her in the face. Charlie saw how much it pained her, and then swung a full force punch onto her face. Ashley brought her arms up to try to guard herself. Charlie took the opportunity to land some blows to her stomach and healing ribcage. Ashley doubled over in pain and whimpered slightly.

Ashley landed on the floor with a groan, and spit out a stream of blood and saliva. Feeling the metallic taste of blood streaming into her mouth from not only inside, but from out, Ashley realized that her nose had started bleeding again and her lip was split. Starting to crawl away, towards the door, Ashley scrambled even faster when she felt Charlie's hand on the back of her head.

"Oh, you're alright. Jill was way worse to you! Let's take a little look at how well those injuries are healing." Charlie laughed, pulling the girl up by her hair. Ripping the girl's t-shirt off, he led her around into the hallway to a large mirror on the wall.

Ashley kept her eyes on the ground, refusing to look into the mirror. Charlie grabbed her hair once again and tilted her head back, placing the knife at her bleeding throat. "Look. At. Yourself." Charlie snarled. Ashley reluctantly took her eyes off of the ceiling and looked into the mirror.

A think, pink scar still outlined the needle burns on her chest. Ashley was surprised to see how rapidly her chest was falling, as she was in fact, only in her bra. Now that she was looking, Ashley couldn't force herself to look away from that word. "Whore", labeling Ashley. "Now why would someone who cared about you, do such a nasty thing?" Charlie questioned softly.

"You know, it really is a shame, to waste such a…..nice body like this." Charlie murmured, stroking a hand up Ashley's scarred back. She flinched, not only because the area was still healing, but because she didn't want him touching her. Since he had let go of her hair, Ashley had tilted her head back down to a normal angle. The blood from her face and neck had streamed down into her chest. Ashley shuddered at the girl in the mirror.

"You want to know what I'm going to do to Kirby? I'm going to kiss her, get her clothes off, and _fuck her_. Oh yeah, she'll be screaming more than anyone else tonight. Then I'll stab her so many goddamn times that the police won't be able to identify her. I'm sure you two will be able to meet up later. After you're both dead." Charlie said, and then violently crashed Ashley's head into the mirror. He let her fall to the ground limply, and then walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie met Robbie a few yards down the sidewalk. Getting into the driving side, he slammed the door shut and sped off.

Arriving at Kirby's house a few moments later, the two boys got out of the car. They walked up to the front porch, opened the door, walked in to find Jill and Kirby sitting on the couch.

"Hey ladies." Robbie said, strutting in and going to the counter full of booze. "Robbie. Charlie." Kirby said, winking at the long haired boy. If only she knew he was envisioning her naked, bleeding, begging for mercy.

Ashley's head swam and she stared across the floor. She could feel blood oozing from the large cut on her forehead. And a sharp, piercing pain on her cheek. Glass was littered around her, as was some blood. Actually, a lot of blood. Ashley willed herself to get up, but the pain radiating through her body was too strong. But then she remembered what Charlie was going to do to Kirby. And she wouldn't let that happen.

Screaming in pain, Ashley forced herself to get onto her knees. Glass was piercing her legs and blood streamed out. Picking up one of the larger shards, Ashley looked at herself in it and almost threw up. A long piece of glass was sticking out of her cheek.

Ashley gripped the piece of mirror started to pull it out slowly. It felt just like the blade Jill had stuck into her weeks ago. Finally getting the piece out, Ashley held back her tears and hurried out the door. She had ten blocks until Kirby's house.

Every single inch of Ashley's body felt like it was on fire. She was on her fifth block, finished it, and then kept going. She limped down the sidewalk, praying she would get there in time. If Kirby died, she would only be able to blame herself. She could have warned Kirby, but then of course, Jill would actually have probably killed her. Picking up the pace, Ashley hurried towards Kirby's.

As Ashley reached Kirby's small yard, she was surprised to see Sidney at the front door. Inside the house were Kirby and Jill. And Ghostface was running at them. Ashley hobbled around to the back of the house to try to see what was happening.

Ashley could see into an upper window, and also the basement. Staring into the lighted upper window, Ashley saw Ghostface chasing Jill and Sidney. It was fucking Charlie. Ashley felt rage inside her ignite and she clenched a damaged fist. Fuck him.

Getting into a hiding place, Ashley moved off of the stone patio type thing and into the surrounding bushes in the backyard and began her wait.

Excruciatingly long minutes passed before Ashley saw movement in the basement. And it was Kirby and Sidney. But wait, Charlie was on the outside, going up to the basement door. Ashley could barely hear what he was saying, but she could see how upset Kirby was, and saw Charlie banging on the window. Then Jill, in the Father Death costume, ran up behind Charlie and started to bash his head into the window. All of the sudden, the patio lights went out and Ashley couldn't see anything.

Ashley could only see two dark shadowy figures moving, and then in a few moments, the lights turned back on. Charlie was duct taped to a chair and Kirby had a look of absolute horror on her face. Ashley saw Sidney disappear from behind Kirby.

Kirby had pulled out a cellphone, and was talking frantically into it. It was driving Ashley mad not knowing what was happening. Kirby was crying by now, her mouth moving quickly. It appeared that the older girl was talking for quite some time before stopping. Her jaw locked, and a triumphant look appeared on her face. Kirby opened the door and ran towards Charlie.

Frantically untaping Charlie, Ashley still couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Finally getting Charlie unwrapped, the boy with long hair stood up. "Kirby? This is making a move." Charlie said, plunging a huge knife into the blonde's stomach. Ashley muffled her cry of shock, and her stomach twisted. Seeing Kirby's face, covered in shock and pain was absolutely heart wrenching.

"Four years of classes together and you notice me now? Stupid bitch!" Charlie said, his voice actually weak and trembling, he stabbed into her again one more time.

"I know, I know, it doesn't happen as fast as the movies." He said softly, Ashley watched in horror as he threw Kirby to the ground and ran a hand regrettably through his hair. The psychotic teenager then hurried into the house.

Ashley scrambled out painfully from behind the push. Seeing Kirby writhing in pain on the ground was almost more than she could handle. Kneeling down beside the bleeding girl, Ashley put a hand over the stab wounds. "Ashley? Are you alright?" Kirby choked out, her voice weak and shaky. Ashley suddenly remembered she was in fact, covered in blood.

"You've just been stabbed and you're asking me if _I'm _alright?" Ashley muttered, putting some pressure onto the gaping holes in Kirby's stomach. "You're going to be ok Kirby, I promise. You've got to stay with me, alright? Now I'm going to move you into the house, just the basement. You can't tell anyone I was here, alright?" Ashley instructed, getting one arm under Kirby's upper back, and another under her knees. Lifting the older girl up, they both cried out softly in pain.

"It hurts." Kirby whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. "I know, I know. You're going to be fine though. I'll stay with you for a little while." Ashley comforted her, carrying Kirby through the open door and setting her gently down onto the floor. Kirby moaned again, and Ashley shushed her.

"It was Charlie." Kirby said, sounding even more exhausted. "I know." Ashley replied bitterly, placing her hands over the stab wounds once again. "I've got to get these to stop bleeding." She muttered, taking off her already stained t-shirt and holding it down over the injuries. "Hold that there." Ashley ordered, taking Kirby's hands and putting them onto the ball of fabric.

"I've got to leave now. Be very quiet, focus on your breathing, and the paramedics will find you, I promise." Ashley said, standing up. "Where are you going?" Kirby whispered, trying to lift her head, but couldn't find the energy to do so. "I don't know." Ashley replied, running out the door, into the night.

_**I was feeling generous today, so I'm updating twice. Thanks to Jill Roberts Fan and my best buddy Micheala for the reviews. Check her stories out, they're tight dawg. **_


	16. Chapter 16

Ashley limped out the basement door, and left it open. Circling around the house, Ashley peered into the kitchen window to see Jill kissing Charlie, while holding Sidney at knifepoint. Jill's eyes were open, and she spotted her through the window.

Jill's eyes lingered on Ashley for a few moments, before she pulled away from the kiss. Ashley turned from the window and continued to get away from the house.

Heading down the street, Ashley began to feel lightheaded. The blood had continued to stream down from her face from Charlie's attack, leaving Ashley's face coated with the red, sticky liquid. The nights in October were warm, since Westborro was in California, but Ashley had chills nonetheless. She was only three blocks from her house, and she wasn't surprised to see ambulances and police cars whizzing past her. Then came the news vans. Well, at least Jill had gotten what she always wanted.

When Ashley finally reached her house, she was exhausted. Managing to get up the three stone steps to her porch, Ashley practically fell in the door. Staggering up to the flight of stairs and hobbling up them, Ashley reached her small bathroom. Staring into the mirror, Ashley flinched when she saw how much blood was actually on her. Between the cut on her forehead, huge gash in her cheek, and her bleeding nose, Ashley's entire face was a dark red, and it even had streamed down over her shoulders and chest.

Grabbing a pair of flannel pajama pants, underwear, and a V-neck, Ashley walked back into the bathroom and shut the door.

Stepping into the bathtub, Ashley had already stripped. She turned on the hot water, and sighed when it began streaming onto her sore body. Ashley picked up a wash cloth and began to wipe away at the drying blood. It was slightly difficult, as blood is a very thick, sticky fluid. But as Ashley got the old blood off, new blood leaked out of both of the gashes. Ashley finished getting the blood off, not even bothering to wash her hair, and stepped out of the shower.

Grabbing the dark green towel hanging on the rack, Ashley brought it up to her face and wiped away the excess blood and water. Staring down at the towel, Ashley saw how much blood had already came out since she got out of the shower. Ignoring the red streaming out of her face, Ashley pulled her underwear and pajamas on, and grabbed the bloody towel.

Holding the towel up every so often to wipe at her face, Ashley stared out the window. News vans were still driving past, on their way to the Reed residence. Ashley wanted to go to the hospital desperately; she knew she couldn't stop the bleeding by herself. She needed stitches badly. Suddenly, Ashley heard her phone going off from the bathroom.

Limping into the steamy room, Ashley bent down painfully and pulled her phone from her discarded jeans pocket. It was a text, from Jill.

_Come to the hospital, I need your help. Fourth floor, second room._

Ashley groaned and looked at the time on her phone. Three in the morning. Ashley pulled on a pair of jeans out of her closet and slipped them on. Walking down the stairs, she pulled on her shoes and went out the door.

The hospital was sixteen blocks away, which Ashley wasn't even sure she could do. But, pressing on, she reached the hospital in half an hour and slipped in the doors.

Ashley had grabbed a hoodie before she left, and pulled up the hood over her butchered face. Getting onto the elevator, Ashley remembered the night of her first solo murder, the mix of emotions that had taken over her. Shaking the thoughts, Ashley pressed the fourth floor button and waited anxiously for the doors to close.

When the elevator doors opened on the second floor, Ashley hurried out into the dark, deserted hallway. Reaching the second room, Ashley heard quite voices. Peeking into the room, Ashley saw Jill, hand raised, with a large piece of glass in her hand. Sidney, Gale, and Dewey were all in a pile on the floor. Suddenly, Sidney turned around and fired a round into Ashley's chest. Ashley screamed and ran through the door.

"Oh my God, Jill. You've got to stay with me, you _can't _die." Ashley cried, immediately starting chest compressions on her. Feeling the adults' stares at her, Ashley ignored them and kept going. Bending down and breathing into Jill's mouth, Ashley attempted to keep her heart beating.

"Charlie made her do this. He made me do it too. She didn't want to be a killer, but he threatened her, threatened both of us. He said if we didn't go along with his plan, and kill people, he'd slit our throats. She can't be blamed for what she did." Ashley lied, keeping time with the compressions. Keeping one hand on Jill's chest, Ashley felt for a pulse. Jill had one, but it was weak and unsteady.

"What?" Sidney said weakly. She didn't know what to believe now. Out of all the Ghostface's murders, this was the most confusing.

"You heard what I said. Get her a doctor!" Ashley screamed, taking a large breath before breathing into Jill's mouth again.

Gale had already gone out the door and returned with several doctors. Once of them came over to Ashley and pulled her aside gently, and taking over. Ashley felt herself get pulled up by someone else, and then be lead out of the room.

Ashley wasn't sure if a police officer had her, or a doctor, but she just went along with the person. As they entered another hospital room, Ashley was sat down on a bed, and then forced to lye down. Seeing that is was a police officer that had taken her, Ashley was surprised to have her wrists handcuffed to the sides of the bed. "Don't try anything." The officer told her. Ashley felt her stomach whirl and her heart sink.

A few minutes later, a young doctor came in with supplies to stitch her face up. "Already, you're going to need some morphine." He muttered, seeming very uneasy about touching her. Motioning for a nurse, another young man came over with a syringe with a large needle. Wincing as the needle penetrated her skin, Ashley felt her head begin to spin, and then she fell into a drugged state.


	17. Chapter 17

Ashley's mind slowly became clearer as the drugs wore off. Her face was numb, and she couldn't tell if her mouth was open or not. Reaching up to brush a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, Ashley's arms were pulled back, and a clanking metallic sound rang through the hospital room.

Staring through her blurry vision, Ashley turned to the side to see Sidney, in a wheelchair, beside her bed. "Hey." Sidney said, smiling softly at her. "Jill?" Ashley croaked out.

"Jill's alive, barely. But they think she'll pull through. What happened that night?" Sidney asked. She leaned in closer to the bed, wincing.

Ashley took a deep breath and devised a story quickly in her head.

"Well, I had just gotten into bed when Charlie, dressed as Ghostface, ran out of my closet. He thrashed me around, you know, roughed me up. Threw me down some stairs. I'm sorry; I don't really remember a lot of details though. He stabbed me in the back a bit, to stop me from fighting him. Then, I think he dragged me into the kitchen, but somehow he got duct tape and bound me. I remember falling down the basement stairs. By then, I was kind of disoriented. There was something he hit me with, a stick or a bat maybe. But when I woke up, I was taped to a chair, and he did this." Ashley pulled down the t-shirt to reveal her burn scars. Sidney tried to hide her shock. Ashley continued.

"After that, he pulled me out of the chair, hit me some more. He stabbed me and after that, everything get's kind of….fuzzy. I remember hearing a voice, Jill's, she screamed. Charlie started talking, I don't really know what he actually said, but I think Jill…..almost bargained for our lives. I pretty much blacked out after that." Ashley finished, anxiously waiting for Sidney's response.

"Ashley, you're not going to be punished for what Charlie made you both do. It was a very….odd case of self defense. The police were recording our conversation." Sidney pulled out a small recorder from beside her in the chair. Pressing the stop button, Sidney smiled and wheeled herself out of the room.

Ashley waited a few more minutes and then Dewey walked into the room. His head was bandaged heavily and he looked pretty bad actually. Stepping over to the bed, he pulled out a small key and unlocked the handcuffs on Ashley's wrists. She rubbed them absentmindedly and looked at him. "Jill's awake. She wants to talk to you." He said groggily. Ashley nodded and got up out of the bed. Dewey offered her a wheelchair, but Ashley shook her head and walked out.

Ashley peered into the room beside hers and found Jill hooked up to IVs and heart monitors. Ashley stepped up beside the bed, and then sat down into the chair next to it.

"How are you feeling?" Ashley asked after a few seconds of silence. Jill struggled to speak. "Horrible. But, what happened to you?" Jill asked, noticing Ashley's bandaged face. "Charlie, um was at my house when Kirby dropped me off. He sort of slammed my face into a mirror." Ashley explained, looking down at her hands.

Jill's swollen eyes widened as Ashley explained her injuries. "I thought I could protect you from him." She said softly, obviously upset with herself. "Where is he?" Ashley asked suddenly. "Charlie's dead Ashley." Jill said, her voice raspy and barely audible. Ashley nodded and continued to stare down at her hands.

Ashley took a moment to process everything that had happened in the last few hours. Finally, she remembered Kirby. "Jill, I need to tell you something. I….I saved Kirby after Charlie stabbed her." Ashley admitted. She wasn't prepared for the response.

The heart monitor's beeping picked up and Ashley's head snapped over to it. "Jill?" She asked worriedly. "Get out." Jill said coldly, her eyes freezing over. "What?" Ashley asked in surprise, turning back towards Jill. "Get the fuck out of here, or I swear to God I'll strangle you with this cord." She hissed, picking up the nurse call cord. Ashley got up out of the chair and walked out of the room.

Entering the hallway, Ashley didn't know what to do, or where to go. But she heard her name being called softly from the room across the hall. Stepping cautiously towards it, Ashley looked into the room to see Kirby.

"Kirby, are you ok?" Ashley asked, walking over to her bedside. "I'm alive, thanks to you." The blonde said, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Don't pull any of that sappy shit Kirby. You're tougher than that." Ashley said, almost bitterly. "You're right." Kirby smiled softly and nodded.

"What happened?" Kirby questioned, tilting her head to the side. Her face was a little paler than normal, but her voice was strong and eyes full of life. She definitely looked better than Ashley and Jill. "Ask the police." Ashley said quickly, spinning and walking briskly out of the hospital room.

Ashley couldn't bring herself to tell Kirby she was a killer. Speeding down the hallway, Ashley ran towards the elevator.


	18. Chapter 18

Ashley walked stiffly into the elevator and pressed the first floor button. Staring blankly at the doors as they opened, Ashley continued walking out, straight past the nurse's desk and out of the hospital.

The sun blinded Ashley for a moment, but she squinted and pressed onward. Walking the sixteen blocks she had limped last night; Ashley managed to make it to her house. Opening the unlocked door, Ashley immediately went to her kitchen and got a dust pan and small hand broom. She swept the shards of glass from the broken mirror into the plastic pan and threw them away.

Getting up to her bedroom, Ashley locked the door, even though she knew her parents wouldn't be home. They had gone up to visit her sister at college, and hadn't even called Ashley. She had checked, and the story of the new murders was broadcasting all over the country. She had heard Jill's, Kirby's, and her name on all of them. Blurry pictures of Jill on a gurney and Kirby's house all over the internet and television. Turning on the television, Ashley scrolled to Fox News.

"The Westborro murders have been solved. Charlie Walker was named as the killer, murdering eleven people in total. Three brave young girls managed to survive the attack, Jill Robert's, Sidney Prescott's _cousin, _Kirby Reed, and a fifteen year old named Ashley Pardons. All three victims are in stable health conditions at this time-"Ashley shut off the television and pulled the comforter on her bed up to her chin.

The sudden vibrating of her cellphone made Ashley squeak a bit in surprise. Picking up the touchscreen, Ashley saw that it was a picture message. From Jill.

Ashley had to force herself to open the text. A picture popped up on the school. Ashley's breath hitched in her throat.

Jill had taken a picture of Kirby's sleeping face. The hospital lights shined off of the blonde's cheeks, her sleeping face oblivious to the threat next to her. At the bottom of the picture, Jill had written something.

_If you come near her again, I will hurt her way worse than what I did to you. When we go back to school, I'll be watching both of you._

Ashley released the air trapped in her lungs and shuddered. She had no choice. After the events at Kirby's house, Ashley thought that she would be safe from Jill, that they could be sort of….friends. After Jill had talked to her in the barn, she had seemed like she cared about her, wanted to protect her. Obviously Charlie had been partly right about Jill. She didn't think she and Ashley were friends; she just didn't want to have her killed. Ashley flared her nostrils in disgust, rolled over, and fell asleep.

Waking up to sheer darkness, Ashley panicked and scrambled for her phone. Pressing the small button at the base of the IPhone, Ashley saw that is was 5:37 in the morning. She had slept for 14 hours straight. Ashley got up out of the soft, warm bed and groaned in pain. Every area of body flared in pain and she struggled to bend her legs and arms. She cracked her neck to the side and winced. Walking down the stairs, she went to begin her endless wait.

After two weeks, all three "victims" went back to the high school. Everyone gave them small, sympathetic smiles, and there were a lot of hugs for all of them. Ashley was at her locker between fourth and fifth period when she smelled Chocolate Axe. Knowing who she would turn around to, Ashley turned anyway, and Justin wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you don't want me anymore, but I still love you. And I'm so glad you're ok." He said softly into her ear. Ashley tilted her head up and looked at him. "Justin, I still love you too." She said, wrapping her arms around him. He looked confused for a moment, then hugged her even tighter and smiled softly.

Jill watched as Ashley and Justin held hands, walking through the hallway. For the first time since she met the freshman, Ashley saw her smile without a glint of pain behind her eyes. Jill knew this was something she couldn't mess up for Ashley. Sure, she was pissed as fuck at the little bitch, but she wouldn't touch "true love", as it seemed to be between the two. Jill slammed her locker shut and turned to go to her next class.

Kirby spotted Ashley in the crowded hallway and ran after her. "Ashley? Ashley wait up!" She called, reaching the younger brunette.

Ashley refused to turn around, and gripped Justin's hand a little tighter. He looked down at her and turned his head curiously. "Hold on a minute." She said, pulling away from him and towards Kirby.

Grabbing the blonde's arm, Ashley pulled Kirby over to the side of the hallway. "Where have you been? I've been trying to call you, I've texted you, I have knocked on your house door-"Ashley cut her off. "Kirby, leave me alone. Just because we all went through this little traumatic experience doesn't make us best friends forever. And I can't look at you without seeing you bleeding to death on the fucking floor." Ashley said coldly, releasing her arm. Ashley's heart cracked a little when she saw how hurt Kirby looked. She turned and walked away, leaving Kirby confused and saddened.

_**Well, that was a little bit boring…but oh well! Leave some reviews. And thank you to Jill Roberts Fan for giving me advice and stuff about the story.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Ashley got home from school that day and walked up to her room. She had ridden the bus, on account if she had gotten into Kirby's car, Jill would have slaughtered them both. Stepping into the orange and purple room, Ashley flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone. Suddenly, her closet door burst open and Jill stepped out.

"Holy shit! What is wrong with you?" Ashley yelled, springing up off of the bed. Jill smirked and lightly pushed Ashley back down onto the bed and sat down next to her.

"We need to talk." Jill said, trying to catch Ashley's eye. She had a habit of not looking Jill in the eye. "About what?" Ashley replied, not really wanting to know the answer. "Sidney and Kirby, of course." Ashley closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

"Why can't we just be done with this?" Ashley asked after a few seconds. That seemed to set Jill off. The older girl got up off of the bed and grabbed Ashley by the neck. Slamming her forcefully into the wall Jill leant in closely to her. "Just because I didn't kill you yet, doesn't mean I won't. You're going to do exactly what I say, or I will_ slaughter _you_._" Jill snarled. Ashley nodded stiffly and then Jill released her grip on her neck.

"I'm going to kill Sidney, and you're going to kill Kirby. You have three days." Ashley gulped. "I can't kill Kirby." She whispered, fearing Jill's response. "I've seen you kill two people, of course you can." Jill scoffed, walking out of the room.

Ashley followed Jill down the stairs. "Well, maybe I won't." Ashley argued bravely, maybe even stupidly. Jill turned around have way down the stairs. "Honestly, I don't want to kill you. But you should know I will." Jill said, her eyes softening just a bit. She turned and continued her way out of the house.

Ashley watched from the top of the steps as Jill walked out of her house. Ashley sighed to herself and then turned around. She really needed to get better at locking her doors and windows.

Ashley debated what to do about Kirby. Should she warn her? Of course not, Jill would still get to her. Ashley suddenly heard a knock on her door. Venturing carefully down the stairs, Ashley didn't know what to suspect. Was it Kirby, coming to attempt to get her to talk? Ashley slowly walked up to the door and opened it. Immediately, she whirled around and ran.

Ashley couldn't believe it. Who the fuck was in that Ghostface costume? It was far too big to be Jill. Bolting up to her bedroom, Ashley locked the door and went to the window. She could still see Jill walking down the street, completely oblivious to what was happening.

Running quickly down the stairs, Ashley slowed herself and crept up to the door. Looking through the peep hole, Ashley was relieved to see the black cloaked figure scurrying away from her house. Releasing her breath, completely unaware she had been holding it in.

Ashley decided to not tell Jill, not right now anyway. She would probably accuse her of lying or something. Then go all psycho and kill her of course. Getting back to her room, Ashley's head was throbbing with thoughts. What the hell was she supposed to do? She wouldn't kill Kirby, there was no fucking way she'd do that. But she didn't want Jill to to kill her, to _have _to kill her. Ashley could tell that Jill really, _really_ didn't want to kill her. So Ashley would do it herself.

Grabbing a bottle of Jack from under the kitchen sink, Ashley unscrewed the cap and took a swig of it. Every since her high school career had began, Ashley had learned to drink pretty well, just from being at parties and such. But this had to be one of the strongest things she'd ever had, and Ashley had to force herself to choke it down. Sputtering for air, Ashley took a moment to regulate her breathing before lifting the bottle to her lips and downing some more.

Feeling a little bit more than tipsy, Ashley staggered out to her attached garage. Finding a thick piece of rope, Ashley grabbed it and stumbled back into her house. Taking another swig from the emptying bottle, Ashley pursed her lips for a moment, and then went on with her business.

Walking into the living room, Ashley had drug a chair from the kitchen in with her, and climbed onto it clumsily. Reaching up, Ashley tied the end of the rope to the ceiling fan's base, Ashley began tying a noose. She had learned it from her father, who had tried teaching her to tie knots on a camping trip. Managing to get it tied, it ended up not the prettiest thing, but it would serve its purpose. Stepping up on the chair, Ashley suddenly felt her IPhone vibrate in her pocket.

Ashley fumbled trying to get it out of her pocket, but managed to unlock it and look at the text. It was from Jill.

_If you back out, you know what happens._

Ashley rolled her eyes and struggled to type back. Then she got a brilliant idea. Holding the phone out away from her, Ashley slipped the noose over her neck and snapped a photo. Because her vision was blurry, Ashley didn't see that she had accidently tapped Kirby's name, and well as Jill's, as they were right next to each other in her contacts. Pressing send, Ashley smiled a bit. She would wait until they got in the door, make Jill _watch _her die.

Jill heard a beeping outside of her house. Looking out of the window, she saw Kirby, tears streaming down her face, still pressing in the horn. Jill ran out of the house.

"What's wrong Kirby?" Jill asked. Kirby had released the horn, reached over, and opened the door. "Get in now! And check your phone." Kirby said frantically, flooring it as soon as Jill was in the car.

Jill unlocked her cellphone and saw that she did have a message, from Ashley. Jill stopped breathing when she saw the picture that popped up. "Oh my God! Hurry up!" Jill screamed, tears starting to well in her eyes. What had she done?

Ashley heard tires screeching down her street, and then brakes squealing. Hearing the footsteps on her porch, and then the door swinging open, Ashley stepped off the chair, and felt the rope tighten around her neck.

_**Well, that's a dramatic place to stop. I hope I get some reviews, other than Micheala's and Jill Roberts Fan. But, it's ok too if that doesn't happen. I hope you liked it!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Ashley was surprised at how much it _hurt._ The rope dug into her neck, straining it up and causing her to look at the ceiling. Her feet were kicking inadvertently, and Ashley's vision began to darken. Hearing screams that seemed far off into the distance, she knew that Jill and Kirby were going to have to watch her die. Suddenly, Ashley felt herself being lifted up by her lower legs, and the pressure on her neck released. Ashley kicked, feeling her vision still begin to fade, as she still had a rope tightened around her neck.

Kirby had bolted over to Ashley, seeing that the girl was dangling by her throat. Wrapping her arms around the girl's knees, Kirby lifted up with all her might and prayed that she wasn't too late. She didn't know how long Ashley had been hanging. Suddenly, she felt Ashley trying to actually _kick _herself free of her. Kirby only clung tighter and turned to Jill.

"Get up on the chair and take the rope off!" Kirby yelled, struggling to hold the wriggling girl. Jill obeyed immediately and stepped up with one foot onto the chair. Trying to keep her balance, Jill grabbed onto the rope for a moment, regained her footing, and started working the rope off of her neck. The noose had tightened completely around Ashley's neck and Jill clawed at it, trying to free Ashley's neck. Finally getting a finger under the rope, Jill pulled, causing the loop to get wider, and Ashley's head slipped out from inside of it. Ashley dropped and she and Kirby hit the floor.

Jill jumped down off of the chair and landed beside Kirby and Ashley. "Is she alright?" Jill asked frantically.

Ashley choked down air and gripped her neck. Coughing, she turned to the side and rubbed her neck. Ugly red marks branded her slender neck. Rolling back onto her back Ashley felt Kirby take her head and put it in her lap. To weak to resist, Ashley still was choking on nothing, just struggling to breath through her damaged neck. Ashley shifted her eyes and they locked on Jill. Ashley saw something on Jill's face that she had never seen before; guilt.

Closing her eyes for a few seconds, Ashley tried to regulate her breathing. She knew she would have bruises tomorrow, even though she had landed on Kirby. She didn't realize it, but Kirby was still running her fingers through her hair.

Kirby couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. Looking up from Ashley to Jill, she saw that Jill had a few silent tears streaming down her face. "Let's get her into a bed." Kirby suggested, her voice cracking a bit. Jill nodded and stood up.

Kirby lifted Ashley's skinny body up and began towards the stairs. Ashley was light for her height, and Kirby didn't really have any trouble getting her up the stairs. Stepping into the younger girl's bedroom, Kirby gently laid Ashley's body down onto the bed and pulled the comforter over her. Turning around, Kirby saw Jill staring at Ashley.

Ashley started slipping into darkness, the exhaustion of almost strangling to death combined with the alcohol left her with no more energy in her body, and she gratefully passed out.

Kirby and Jill watched as Ashley's eyes shut completely. "One minute, and she would have been gone." Kirby barely whispered, shaking her head slightly. Jill nodded, averting her eyes from the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Why would she try to kill herself? And why now?" Kirby asked, sitting down next to Ashley on the bed. "Maybe the whole Ghostface thing finally got to her. Maybe school was just too much and it sent her over the edge. The important thing is that we got to her in time." Jill said. Holy shit, she felt horrible. A girl had almost _killed_ herself today because of her.

Kirby inspected the dark red marks on Ashley's neck. The rope had really messed up the skin, they almost looked like burns. "She seemed happy today, with Justin." Jill said in disbelief. She had definitely gone too far with Ashley. Threatened her too many times, threatened the people around her too many times. She was 15 for God's sake; she shouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing.

"Should we stay with her, or go home, or what?" Kirby said after a few moments. "I'll stay with her tonight Kirby, you go home." Jill volunteered. It's not like she had a mother to ask, right? Kirby nodded and started down the stairs.

Kirby's eyebrows scrunched together. Jill acted….odd around Ashley. Like she was angry, protective, guilty, and concerned all at the same time. She must know something about Ashley. Something must have happened that night when Ghostface attacked her.

Jill stared intently at Ashley's sleeping face. She looked worse than when Jill had attacked her. Still healing from the injuries left by Charlie, Ashley's face looked too old to belong to a freshman. Jill went and sat down in Ashley's desk chair, beside the bed. Jill was worried for Ashley to wake up; she knew that her face was definitely not the first thing Ashley wanted to see when she woke up. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jill asked cautiously. "Hello Jill." Came Ghostface's voice.

"What the hell? Who is this?" Jill demanded into the phone. Who the fuck would call Ashley, pretending to be Ghostface?

"I know what you did Jill. I know what Ashley did too." The caller continued, a bit of laughter in his voice. "What are you talking about?" Jill replied, her heart starting to race.

"I know this was all your idea, little bitch. I know what you did to Ashley. And I know that you're Ghostface." The other end of the line went dead, and Jill dropped the phone.


	21. Chapter 21

Ashley slowly opened her eyes. The light streaming in through the windows blinded her for a moment, but her eyes adapted quickly and she looked around. For a moment, she forgot what had happened, until her neck ignited with pain. Bringing a hand up quickly, she felt around the sensitive area and winced as her fingers lightly brushed it. A sudden voice startled her.

"How're you feeling?" Jill asked quietly, trying her best not to scare her. Nonetheless, Ashley jumped and turned towards her quickly. Jill could see Ashley's obvious tenseness.

"I'd rather be dead." Ashley replied coldly. Jill looked down for a few seconds, and then back up. "I _never _wanted to do this to you." Jill said, shaking her head to the side a bit. Ashley was surprised, and confused. Was this just another trick to get her to kill for her again? Or was she actually sorry? Ashley slowly sat up in the bed, wincing in pain when her back exploded. She had hit the floor extremely hard last night.

Jill stood up and helped Ashley stand. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Jill slowly supported her and she stood, and then released her hold once the fifteen year old was up. "Thanks." Ashley muttered.

The two girls slowly walked down the stairs together. Some time last night, Jill had untied the rope from the fan, and put the chair back in the kitchen. Ashley stepped in front of Jill and then they both entered the kitchen. Sitting down on the chairs, Jill wondered if Ashley realized that she was sitting on the chair she had used last night.

"I'm not mad at you Jill. I'm scared…..and confused." Ashley said hoarsely, her throat dry and in pain. Ashley continued, even though it hurt, "You nearly killed me, forced me to murder people, then tried to save me, then threatened me again, then saved me when I tried to kill myself for you." She said, her voice cracking and giving out a few times.

"I'm so sorry Ashley. I should _never _have brought you into this. You should know something though. Last night I got a call. Someone knows about what happened to you, and basically the entire plan. That's all he said before he hung up, and it was Ghostface's voice." Jill said. She sounded pissed and scared at the same time.

"Yesterday, right after you left, someone knocked on my door. When I opened it, someone was out there in the Father Death costume. I, you know, ran up to my room and locked the door. But he left." Ashley admitted, watching Jill's eyes widening in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Jill asked, tilting her head. "Well, you seemed ticked off enough, I was kind of afraid of what you'd do if I told you." Ashley said quietly. She stared down the the table, playing with her thumbs nervously.

"Well, I want you to know that you don't have to do this anymore. I'll get rid of Sidney, and whatever bastard called us last night by myself." Jill surprised Ashley.

"What about Kirby?" Ashley questioned, choosing her tone carefully. She still didn't trust Jill completely. "I won't kill her, unless it's absolutely necessary." Jill promised.

"I'll still help you Jill. I just didn't want to see Kirby get killed." Ashley said simply. She had gotten what she wanted, apart from her wanting all of this to have never happened. But since there was no way that would happen, Ashley would take what she could get.

"Really? Are you sure?" Jill said in surprise. Ashley nodded. "I mean, I've already killed two people. I've realized that I _am _a murderer." Ashley said, her jaw tightening a little bit.

_**Well, this is a lot shorter than normal. But this is more like a miny chapter, since I might not get to update tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews everyone! And it would be great if I could get some more tonight!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Jill didn't want Ashley involved in the murders anymore. It was too dangerous for her. Somehow, she would have to trick her. Jill was in study hall when she came up with a plan. She'd wait for the other Ghostface to kill someone first, so everyone would know that there was another killer on the loose. Then she would go in, kill Sidney, and never tell Ashley that she was going.

Two minutes before the bell rang, everyone's cellphones lit up. Whipping them out of their pockets, students began to murmur and then a full out roar broke out.

"Someone murdered Justin Smith last night." Someone called from the back of the room. Jill snapped her head over to Ashley. The freshman's jaw was hanging down, her eyes wide and glistening with tears. Closing her mouth, Ashley ran out of the classroom.

Jill got up and ran after Ashley. "Wait up!" She called after her. Ashley only increased her speed, and burst out the door.

She didn't care that her neck ached, she didn't care that the new bruises were hurting, Ashley just _ran_. She couldn't deal with anyone right now. Was it Jill who had done this? Maybe she had been wrong to trust her. Ashley slowed down after about 6 blocks. Her heart was thumping erratically against her chest, and she felt herself close to breaking down completely, in the middle of the street.

Ashley willed herself to go numb, like in the books. To not feel anything, to not think anything. But the images of Justin and her just kept racing through her mind. Those images soon turned dark as she envisioned her getting stabbed, blood spurting from his body and the life draining from his face. Ashley shook all of these thoughts again and took off running.

Finally reaching her house, Ashley was almost afraid to go in. She slowly walked up to the front door, unlocked it, and walked in. Seeing that there was no murderer on the bottom floor at least, she headed for the stairway to check the second floor when a knock at the door startled her.

Opening the door, prepared for a struggle, Ashley relaxed when she saw that it was Jill.

"Ashley, I didn't do this, I promise." Jill said, stepping towards her. Ashley nodded, looked down, and then turned around. Jill hesitated, and then followed Ashley into her house.

"Are you alright?" Jill asked after a few moments. She didn't want Ashley to try to kill herself again. Turning around, Ashley glared at Jill. "I don't know if you were in love with Trevor, or you were just bang buddies, but Justin and I were in fucking _love. _Yeah, Trevor banged you, and then cheated on you. But that was his reason to die. Justin didn't have a reason." Ashley shouted, seeing what an impact her words had on Jill. She could tell that she had hit a sensitive spot, but she didn't care. "Just leave Jill." Ashley said, turning back around and walking up the stairs.

When Jill got back to her house, she couldn't help but relive what had happened the night she gave herself to Trevor.

_Jill looked up into Trevor's soft eyes, both of them breathing heavily. His body was warm, pressed up against hers. The night had been perfect, he had taken her out to a dinner, then movie. Trevor had been charming, a perfect gentlemen. He had opened doors for her, pulled her chair out for her, bought her flowers, and paid for everything. Again, it had been perfect._

_ "You're amazing Jill." Trevor smiled, leaning in and kissing her again. Jill smiled, wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him in tighter. "Do you want to go again?" He asked her, moving his hands further down her body. Jill smiled and nodded. "I love you Trevor." She whispered into his ear. "I love you too Jill."_

Jill's jaw tightened as the memory ended. God, she had been so stupid. At least he hadn't been a killer, like Sidney's first lover. The tables were turned in this situation. But, Trevor was dead and nothing more could be done about it.

Jill decided that she needed to kill Sidney tonight. With a new killer running around, there was no way that Sidney would stay in town much longer. And with Justin have just being murdered, there was no way the blame would be on Jill.

As night came, Jill prepared herself to off Sidney. She wasn't going to dress up as Ghostface, too risky for someone to see her through the window. Sidney would be home around seven, she was out grocery shopping. She had been taking care of Jill ever since her mother was murdered.

Ashley heard a knock on the door and answered it. She didn't really care who it was, even if it was Ghostface. But it was Kirby. "Hey, I need to talk to you." She said anxiously. Ashley motioned her inside.

"I know you must be really upset about Justin, but I need to ask you something. Something's…..wrong with you. I don't think you really were attacked by Ghostface." Kirby announced. Ashley sighed. The truth had to come out sometime, right?

"Kirby, you can't repeat what I'm about to tell you, alright?" Ashley said. Kirby nodded quickly.

"The night I was attacked by Ghostface, well, it was Jill. And she wasn't Ghostface-"Kirby cut her off. "You mean Jill put you in the hospital?" Kirby's eyes were wide with shock. Ashley nodded and continued.

"She was going to kill me; I was supposed to be the first victim. But I convinced her not to, and I said that I'd help her get rid of Sidney. But she and Charlie made me do a little more. I…..I killed Jenny and Rebecca Walters." Ashley admitted. She looked shamefully at Kirby.

"Why…..why did you save me?" Kirby stuttered out. She couldn't believe that Ashley was capable of killing someone. "I didn't want you to die Kirby; I especially didn't want Charlie to kill you. He tried to get with me, but he was already with Jill, and I guess he went after you too." Ashley said. She was terrified now.

"So you….you're a killer?" Kirby asked. "I didn't want to do it, but they said they'd kill me if I didn't. Kirby, you can't tell anyone about this." Ashley said very slowly. She was still waiting to see Kirby's actual reaction.

"What are you talking about? I have to tell the police, you guys killed people!" Kirby's voice rose and she started towards the door. Ashley stepped in front of her and Kirby looked up in surprise, then fear.

"Ashley, move." Kirby said, her voice shaking a bit. She looked behind her and spotted a knife rack. Lunging, Kirby grabbed the largest knife she could and held it at Ashley. "Put the knife down Kirby." Ashley said quietly, holding a hand up.

"Get away from me Ashley. Please." Kirby's voice cracked on the last word and tears started glistening in her eyes. "Put the knife down, Kirby!" Ashley said, a little louder. She took a step towards her. "Ashley, back up!" Kirby cried.

"Put the goddamn knife down Kirb-" Ashley was cut off when Kirby swung the knife and sunk it into Ashley's shoulder.

Kirby and Ashley stared in shock at one another. Ashley felt her face get red and the blood in her veins turned to rage. Ripping the knife out of her shoulder, Ashley turned her eyes back to Kirby. They had gotten significantly darker. Kirby turned and bolted, Ashley following right behind.

Kirby ran through Ashley's house, not knowing where exactly she was heading, when she felt Ashley's hand grab the back of her shirt and yank her back. Spinning her around, Ashley plunged the knife into Kirby's stomach. She felt Kirby wrap her arms around her own shoulders and cling pitifully to it. Realizing what she was doing, Ashley felt a bit of remorse, but then she remembered. Kirby thought she was a monster.

"Ashley." Kirby gasped, feeling the blood rush out of her stomach. Ashley wrapped her arm around Kirby's waist and pulled her upwards. Kirby struggled to look up at Ashley. "I'm sorry Kirby." Ashley said regretfully, letting Kirby fall to the floor. She whimpered and then started sobbing. Ashley gritted her teeth, and then stabbed Kirby one fatal time in the heart.

_**Hey, sorry for the wait guys! Thanks for being patient. Leave some reviews!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Ashley stared down at Kirby's lifeless body. She regretted doing it, but it had to be done. Bending down, Ashley wiped her prints off of the knife sticking out of Kirby's chest, she hurried out the door to tell Jill what had happened.

Walking slowly down the street, Ashley began to think about what had happened. She _never _would have envisioned herself killing Kirby, ever. The blonde had just tried to protect her and had to be honest, she had saved Ashley's life. She shook the thoughts from her head and continued down the street. She was almost at Jill's.

Reaching the Robert's residence, Ashley passed the kitchen window and gasped. Jill was on the floor, stabbing Sidney, and someone dressed as Father Death was creeping up behind her, knife raised.

Without thinking, Ashley bolted through the front door and into the kitchen. Jill was still oblivious to the killer behind her, as she had recently plunged the knife into Sidney's stomach. Ashley dove in front of Jill as Ghostface brought the knife down. Ashley yelled out when the blade sliced into her stomach, ripping it open. Falling to the floor, Ashley cried out and brought her hands up to her stomach.

Jill took the opportunity to dive at the killer. Taking him to the ground, Jill grabbed the knife out of his hands and pointed it at him. "Jill?" Came Ashley's loud cry. Jill cringed and then ripped the mask off of the costume.

"Cecil?" Jill said in shock. "You killed my brother!" He yelled, lunging at her. Jill stuck the knife in his chest and he fell back. "How did you know?" She demanded, leaning down next to him. "Charlie kept a journal. He wrote all of this down Jill. Now I couldn't kill you, but at least I got your little friend there." Jill's eyes lit up in anger and she slit Charlie's brother's throat.

Jill hurried over to Ashley and bent down next to her. The younger girl was writhing in pain and she was trying to stop the blood spewing out of her stomach. "Oh my God, Ashley. You saved my life." Jill said, unsure of what to do. Hesitantly, she took Ashley's hand and squeezed it.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jill asked frantically. "No, I don't think so." Ashley said breathlessly, looking down at the gaping hole in her abdomen. "What? Ashley, you need to hang on." Jill said, inspecting the injury for herself. It was brutally deep. "Jill? I think I'm dying." Ashley gasped out, finding it suddenly harder to keep her eyes open.

"No, no Ashley you can't die. I shouldn't have done this to you." Jill said, tears slipping silently down her face.

"You said that I could walk away, but I didn't. Don't blame yourself for this." Ashley's words came in short breaths, as more blood pooled out around her.

"Jill, I need to tell you something. I killed Kirby." Ashley's chest ached and she tried to lift her head.

"What? Why? I thought you liked Kirby." Jill's eyebrows rose. She couldn't believe that Ashley had actually been able to kill someone on her own, without being instructed to.

"She knew too much. I told her because she said that she didn't think that Ghostface killed me, so she would find out sooner or later. Please don't be mad." Ashley managed to choke out. A little bit of blood was running down her chin. Jill saw that and knew at once that Ashley was not going to make it.

Ashley felt her vision begin to darken, but also Jill's warm tears falling down on her. "Of course I'm not mad at you. You're going to be ok Ashley." Jill lied about the second part, and Ashley knew it. "Jill, I'm going to die, and I know it." She choked on a bit of blood coming up her throat.

"I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault." Jill sobbed, squeezing Ashley's hand. Ashley shook her head weakly. "Jill, _it's not._" Ashley forced out. Her vision was almost completely dark, and she couldn't feel very well. The only thing she could feel was the incredible pain in her stomach. Ashley decided that it was time to end it.

"Jill, please kill me." Ashley asked after a pause of silence. "What?" Jill sputtered, eyes widening. "It hurts….so much. Just end it." Ashley said again, back arching a little bit off of the floor. All of her muscles suddenly tightened and released. Between gritted teeth, Ashley moaned in pain.

"I can't kill you Ashley. I just can't." Jill shook her head and turned the knife over and over in her hand. "Please Jill!" Ashley begged, tears started to pour down her face. She squeezed Jill's hand as a fresh wave of pain hit her, and her body lurched upwards again. Jill sobbed out loudly and had to look away for a moment. "Please." Ashley whimpered. Jill nodded and raised the knife.

Ashley closed her eyes and waited for the final stab of the knife. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes and saw Jill, knife raised, staring at her.

"I don't know how I could have done this a month ago. I am so sorry." Jill had relapsed into the 'I'm sorrys' again. "Jill, I am begging you to _kill me."_ Ashley somehow managed to whisper. Jill started full out sobbing. "I can't, I can't, I can't!" Jill yelled, throwing the knife to the ground.

Ashley tried to let the darkness overtake her, tried to stop feeling the pain, but her body wouldn't give in. Blood was _still _pouring out around her. Her body had started to feel cold, beginning at the finger tips, but now all over. Ashley was surprised when she started feeling Jill doing chest compressions on her.

"Just stop. Let me go Jill. I'm done." Ashley weakly grabbed her hands and moved them. Jill couldn't control how hard she was crying, and wiped the tears off of her face.

Ashley's whole body suddenly convulsed and then slammed back down onto the floor. Crying out in pure _agony, _Ashley slammed her fists into the floor. Sucking in air, but not really feeling the effect of the oxygen, she grabbed for Jill's hand again. Finding it after grabbing blindly, Ashley squeezed it involuntarily as her body convulsed one final time. Falling limp, Ashley's muscles relaxed, and her heart stopped beating.

Jill watched through blurred vision as the life left Ashley's eyes. As it did, Jill was sure she felt Ashley squeeze her hand one more time before she died.


	24. Chapter 24

Jill stared into Ashley's cold, unseeing eyes. The 15 year olds body was still warm, and Jill had still not released the dead girl's hand. "Ashley?" Jill whispered, feeling for a pulse, although she knew that Ashley was dead. Of course, there was no pulse to be found. "I'm so sorry." Jill sobbed, wrapping her arms around the body and holding it. Suddenly, the sound of sirens filled the air.

Dewey broke through the door to see the shocking scene before him. Running past Jill, to Sidney, Dewey dove to the ground next to her. "No! Sidney, come back!" Dewey cried, feeling for a pulse. But she was dead. Breaking away painfully, Dewey turned to Jill. "What the hell happened?" He started, but then saw how hysterical the teenager was.

"We need paramedics in here!" Dewey screamed, trying CPR on Sidney. Seeing it was no use, he leaned back, defeated with tears streaming down his face. Soon enough, more officers and paramedics rushed in, gurney wheels squeaking across the floor. Kneeling down next to Jill, two officers unwrapped her arms from Ashley and held her back as the body was loaded onto a stretcher. "No! Ashley!" Jill cried, tears streaming like rain.

The officers had to hold on tightly to Jill as she attempted to follow Ashley's body. "She's gone Jill." One of the officers said. Jill shook her head and struggled harder against their grips. But the two men were far stronger than her, and it proved to be of no use.

The bodies were covered and wheeled out into ambulances. News vans had already arrived, and the new casters had already begun their broadcasts.

"Sidney Prescott was pronounced dead this evening, after a long series of murder attempts that plagued her. A newly named killer, brother of the previous killer, murdered Sidney, along with 15 year old Ashley Pardons, before being stabbed by survivor Jill Roberts. Roberts has been renamed the hero of Woodsboro. We are currently waiting public statements from Jill, as well as the Police Department." One of the reporters said. Jill turned off the hospital television. She was awaiting a doctor to check her over for injuries, even though she knew she wasn't hurt.

Nothing seemed real to her. That she had killed Sidney, that Ashley was dead, that Ashley had killed Kirby. None of it. The doctor finally came in, checked her over, and released her. Jill was put in her home, which was surrounded by police.

Climbing into bed, memories of Ashley raced through her head. From when she attacked her, to the brutally fresh ones of only hours ago, every moment was relived unwillingly in her head. The brown eyes that were always filled with pain, the way she had begged Jill not to kill her. And then, when she actually, begged Jill to kill her, she couldn't do it. Fresh tears began leaking onto Ashley's pillow and she was finally able to fall asleep.

Waking up the next day, Jill had to drag herself out of bed. Once she made it into her kitchen, she remembered the events of last night. Feeling her heart break again, Jill was surprised to hear a knock at the door. Shuffling tiredly over to the front door, Jill opened it. There stood Gale, recorder in hand.

"Jill, I know how upset you must be, but I figured if you're going to make a statement, you might as well make it to me." Gale said plainly. Jill nodded and allowed her inside.

"So, tell me what happened last night. How did Ms. Pardons end up at your house?" Gale asked, turning the tape recorder on. Jill swallowed, and then began.

"Ashley and Kirby were hanging out that night, when Cecil came in, and I guess he murdered Kirby, but Ashley got away. After she tried to save Kirby, Ashley raced over to my house. I suppose she figured that he'd come after Sidney and I next. He killed Sidney, and I came downstairs when I heard the noise. He was about to stab me, when Ashley jumped in front of me and got stabbed instead of me. She saved my life." Jill's voice trembled, and tears started welling in her eyes. Blinking them away, she waited for a response.

Gale turned the recorder off and nodded. "Jill, your life is going to be incredibly different. You _are_ the new Sidney. And it's going to be insanely hard to get used to." Gale attempted to comfort the grieving teen. Jill nodded sadly. "I'm going to go, thank you for your time. And we can still write that book if you want." Gale smiled, heading out of the Robert's residence.

Jill turned on the television and plopped down onto the couch. Turning to the news channel, her jaw dropped open.

"The body of Ashley Pardons was pronounced missing early this morning. When the undertaker came to retrieve the body, the bag was found ripped open and empty. No further evidence has been found at this time."


	25. Chapter 25

Jill couldn't believe it. How could Ashley's body have gone missing? Jill had seen her die; of course she couldn't just get up and walk of out of the morgue. She didn't have a pulse. Ashley had to be dead, right? Of course she was, Jill told herself. But a small spot in her brain wouldn't believe that the 15 year old was dead.

Stepping out of her house for the first time in days, Jill was immediately mobbed by the press.

"Jill! Jill, any comment on Ashley Pardon's body disappearing?" One of the paparazzi shouted, waving a microphone at her. "Do you think you have the rite to be alive, after a fifteen year old took a knife for you?" Another harsher comment was shouted. Jill felt her heart twist and she turned angrily to him. Giving him the most evil glare she could, Jill turned around and continued on her way to the grocery store.

Stepping into Wal-Mart, Jill pulled out her list. She needed milk, eggs, sliced bread, deli meat, baby carrots, and various other foods. The only thing that stuck out from the list was a picture frame.

Enduring piercing stares, Jill managed to make it through her trip without being mobbed again. Unloading the bags in her kitchen, Jill noticed how much easier it was to shop without her mother's needs. Jill had unloaded everything, but her picture frame. Gently pulling it out of the bag, Ashley took out the smiling picture of a married couple, and slipped the ring of cardboard off of it. Opening the back, Jill went off to find her yearbook.

Opening the book to the freshman pages, Jill soon found Ashley's picture. Carefully, she cut it out and placed it on the counter next to her. Flipping through the pages, Jill located another picture of Jill, standing in one of the school club photos. She cut that one out as well. Ashley turned to the homecoming dance's page and saw a picture of Ashley and Justin, arms locked and their mouths turned up in smiles. Ashley looked worry free, not an ounce of pain behind her eyes, but instead a beautiful glint. Jill hesitated, before cutting out the entire picture, Justin included.

Finding one more picture of Ashley, this time at the spring carnival, Jill cut it out and picked up her small collection of photos.

Jill arranged the four cutouts nicely in the frame, and put the back on. Turning it over to inspect it, she was pleased by the nice colleague she had made. Jill walked upstairs and entered her bedroom. She put the photograph on her nightstand and lied down on the bed. Turning on her TV, Jill wasn't really sure what to suspect. But again, she was surprised.

"New evidence in the missing body case. Blood, belonging to the late Ashley Pardons, was found smeared on a door handle, exiting the morgue. More blood splatter was found outside the morgue's door. But, hospital workers say that the door was locked, and could only have been opened from the inside without a key." The newscaster reported, a picture of Ashley popping up on the screen behind him.

Jill didn't know what to believe. She had watched Ashley _die _right in front of her on the floor. Dead people cannot just get up and simply walk away. But how would anyone have been able to steal a body from a locked morgue? Sighing, Jill looked at her phone and saw that it was 8:00. But she didn't care, and decided to go to bed.

Jill pulled the covers and sheets up over herself and tried to fall asleep. But like the previous nights, she couldn't stop thinking about Ashley. Staring at Ashley's pictures in their frame, Jill winced when she saw how happy the girl had been. Before Jill had come in and fucked her life up.

Waking up early the next morning, Ashley turned on the news, again not knowing what to expect. But she was again, far more shocked than she wanted to be.

"-more victims in the Woodsboro murders. Last night, _six _teenage girls were slaughtered at a sleep over. The host's parents were out of town for the weekend, and apparently she had decided to have friends over. All six girls were found with their throats slit and other various stab wounds on their bodies. Police were called when neighbors heard screaming across the street. Police are working hard to identify this _new _killer."

What the hell was going on? Ashley's dead, and _missing, _meanwhile someone's running around _massacring_ people. Jill had never imagined that her plan would turn out like this. With her feeling alone, devastated, pissed, and confused. And was their a possibility that the most recent killer was going to come after _her? _ It would make sense, considering that she was the new Sidney. Jill hoped that she would get good security, not like Sidney's.

The day passed by with Jill being unable to leave her home. Staring out her window, she could see seven news vans parked up and down the street. Jill wondered how long it would take before the vultures quit circling her. Sure, she loved the attention, but this was like having twenty stalkers. Jill wanted the _fans, _not just the paparazzi.

The cloaked figure watched through Jill's window as she stared out, oblivious to it. Stepping behind a tree as yet another news van pulled up. The figure wondered if Jill had any idea how close to death she was.

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! This is my most reviewed story, so keep it up! :D**_


	26. Chapter 26

Jill woke up the next day, her eyes dry and red. Getting up out of the bed, she went to her bedroom window. Jill was surprised to see not one photographer or news caster was outside, waiting for her. That must mean something bigger happened while she slept.

She pulled on clothes, not particularly caring what she looked like, and walked out of the house. Heading down the street, she was determined to find what had happened, but was also afraid.

Jill soon found where the press had headed to. Outside a house Jill didn't recognize, stood a large crowd and the news teams. Gurneys with bodies on them were being wheeled out of the front door, blood actually leaking through the white sheets. Jill couldn't help but think of Ashley's body being taken from her, as police officers held her down. Turning her attention back to the crime scene in front of her, Jill headed towards the house.

Fighting her way through the crowd, Jill managed to make it to the front door, only to be stopped by Dewey. "Jill, you can't go in there." He said, trying to block her path. But Jill was too quick, and she ducked under the man's arm. But she wished she hadn't.

Blood was splattered everywhere, and coated everything. The walls, the floor, the furniture, everything was covered in red. Jill turned her attention back to the largest wall. There, written in fresh blood, were the words _Kill Jill._

Dewey ran up and got Jill out of the crime scene as quickly as possible. "You need to get out of here, you shouldn't be seeing this." He muttered, forcing her out the door. "Dewey, how many more were murdered?" Jill demanded, whirling around to face him. The sheriff sighed and began to speak.

"Five kids. All from your school." Dewey took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. Jill could not believe it. Eleven people had died in _two days._

"You should get home quickly Jill. I'll have one of my deputies take you home, and I'll get extra security around your house. You'll be safe Jill, I promise." Jill wished that Dewey hadn't said that last sentence. The probably meant that she wouldn't.

Jill had gotten driven back to her house in a police cruiser by a young deputy. The car ride had been silent and Jill was glad to be out of the car. Hurrying into her house, Jill felt her phone buzz.

Pulling the iPhone out of her purse, Jill nearly dropped it when she saw the text. It was from Ashley's phone. Shakily, she unlocked the phone and opened the text message.

_Hello Jill, did you enjoy the little message left for you? _ Were the words on her screen. Jill struggled to think of a response. Ashley was missing, but _dead_. How had someone gotten a hold of her phone?

_Who are you?_ Jill typed, barely able to control her fingers. She waited anxiously for a response.

_You could say, I'm an old friend. Ashley says hello, by the way._

Ashley? Dead people don't say hello. So was she alive? Or was this killer just messing with Jill's head?

_Who the _fuck _are you? _ Jill typed again, feeling herself get angry. Threatening her was one thing, but bringing Ashley into it was a whole different circumstance.

_Not as clever as I thought you'd be. I assume you're curious about the murders. How _have_ they been pulled off? Well, Ashley's helped of course. She's much more obedient after I….taught her a few things._

Jill tried to swallow her anger, but it had bubbled up inside her. If there was even the slightest possibility that Ashley was alive, she wouldn't be killing for someone else. And if that someone had _hurt _her, well, Jill didn't want to think about that.

_I don't believe you. Ashley is dead. _Jill sent the text message, feeling a little better after making herself start to believe that the freshman had indeed, died. But then a certain picture message ruined those thoughts.

Ashley heard scuffling in the dark basement. Her abdomen ached intensely as she swiveled on her knees to try to face the unseen threat. She had no idea how long she had been in the dark, only remembered the beatings. As the footsteps drew nearer, a sudden flash blinded her, and she cringed away from the sudden bright light. Calling out, the actual words were stopped by the strip of duct tape that bonded her lips together. Her ankles and wrists were bound together as well. A sharp kick in her side sent her to the floor, whimpers escaping her duct tape. She heard a soft chuckle, and then the footsteps faded away.

Jill could only look at the photo for a few seconds, before she had to look away. Ashley's pale, scared face was marred with dark bruises, a single strip of duct tape across her mouth. The girl appeared to be bound by duct tape, sitting on a cement floor. At the bottom of the text were the words; _believe me now?_


	27. Chapter 27

Jill couldn't believe her eyes. Ashley was alive. But how? She hadn't had a pulse….that they could feel with their fingers. Maybe it had just been weak, but there. But who had broken her out of the morgue? Jill suddenly had to sit down. Staring at the picture, seeing the shocked expression in Ashley's squinted eyes, Jill struggled to think of something to do to help her.

Almost unable to control her fingers, Jill typed back to the killer, hating herself for how week she seemed. _Please, let her go._ She waited for a few minutes, then was surprised when a reply did not come back. Forcing herself to unclench the phone and set it down, Jill let the phone lay on the counter and went upstairs. She wasn't sure what she could do to help Ashley. There was no way that she could involve the police, since the killer knew the truth.

Ashley squinted as an old camping lantern flickered on in the basement, or rather, her prison. Seeing a pair of feet moving towards her in the flickering light, Ashley started moving backwards. "Stop." Her captor's voice cut through the darkness and Ashley froze. "I'm just fixing the bandages. We've got another job tonight." The voice was tired, almost bored as the person kneeled down beside her.

Rolling up the tight fitting tank top, the newest Ghostface killer pulled the bloodstained bandages off and began to wipe the healing cut with antiseptic. New gauze pads were applied, along with fresh bandages. The killer's hands were gentle, but Ashley still cringed when the fingertips touched her skin. Goosebumps arose from the pale skin around the cut, Ashley shivered. She couldn't see the killer's face, for the lantern light didn't reach above the shoulders. But she knew who it was. Someone she had never expected.

Jill waited, and waited, but a text never came. It was absolute torture, not knowing what Ashley was going through, or how her health was. But apparently she was healthy enough to be killing people, and oddly enough, that gave Jill some comfort. Pacing back and forth in her bedroom, Jill continued to stare at the phone she had brought upstairs with her. Suddenly, it lit up and buzzed.

Racing for the phone, Jill scrambled to unlock it. A text, from Ashley's phone. _Keep an eye out tonight Jill. _

For the first time in this whole ordeal, Jill actually felt completely unsafe. Quickly hurrying to her bedroom window, Jill locked the latch and then jogged downstairs to lock everything else.

After double checking that the windows and doors were locked, Jill still felt incredibly uneasy when the sun went down. Grabbing a kitchen knife from the drawer, Jill kept it at her side throughout the night. She nearly screamed when her phone went off, buzzing in her pocket. Whipping the device out, Jill saw yet another text from Ashley. Another picture message.

Hesitantly choosing to view the text message, Jill squeaked. Two people, their stomachs ripped open like a gutted animal, lay on the floor of an unfamiliar room. Their blood soaked the floor, and their intestines sat in a pile next to the bodies. Jill had to admit, it was way more brutal than her murders. Looking in the back of the picture, Jill spotted Ashley, cloaked in black fabric, a bloody knife in her hand, the Ghostface mask in the other.

Holy shit. Ashley had killed people, yes, but she had _never _seemed capable of that savage of a kill. Yes, she was being forced too, but still, she never had shown that kind of violence in the victims she killed for Jill.

Ashley looked down at the dead bodies, then at the blood on her hands. She then turned to the figure in the matching outfit. "Let's go." The dark figure spoke and Ashley immediately obeyed. Putting her head down, Ashley handed the knife to her captor, and then allowed herself to be led out of the house.

Jill looked up from the kitchen table when she heard sirens. Running to the front door, Jill watched as several police cruisers speeded by, when one of them stopped at her house. Dewey emerged from the vehicle and ran up to Jill. "You need to come with me, alright?" He instructed her, taking her hand and ushering her into his car. Jill agreed immediately, although she didn't really feel all that safer with him. Dewey took off as soon as she was in the car, and was at the newest crime scene in a matter of minutes.

"Stay in the car." Dewey said, scrambling out of his cruiser and battling his way through the crowd. Jill decided to listen, for once. She didn't really want to deal with the press right now, asking if "she had any comment on the recent murders". Slouching down in the seat, Jill stared at the scene in front of her.

The bodies were already being wheeled out, the camera men focusing on the gurneys. Jill sighed and closed her eyes, and began the wait for Dewey.

Jill had almost dozed off when her door was yanked open and she fell out into the street. Someone yanked her roughly up by the arms and placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream for help. Trying to escape, Jill immediately stopped struggling when the attacker brought a knife up to her throat. She allowed herself to be drug down the street a couple dozen yards and then thrown in to the back of a car.

Being able to see her kidnapper for the first time, Jill's heart skipped a beat as she saw the familiar black and white Father Death mask. The figure climbed in after her, while another figure in the same attire, who had been sitting in the driver's seat, sped off down the road.

"Take off your mask." Came the voice from the front seat. Turning to her right, Jill watched as the person removed their mask. It was Ashley.


	28. Chapter 28

Jill stared blankly as Ashley averted her eyes from her. She knew who was in the front seat, she just couldn't believe it, _wouldn't _believe it until the mask was off. But the familiar voice came again. "Tape her hands and legs together. And put a piece over her mouth, I don't want to hear her voice. It's annoying as fuck."

Ashley reached under the seat and pulled out a roll of duct tape. Ripping a strip off, Ashley looked up at Jill, her eyes questioning both of their next moves. Jill slowly put her arms behind her back and turned slightly. Ashley was relieved that she wouldn't have to threaten or fight Jill to get her to cooperate. Taping Jill's arms behind her back and then her ankles together, Ashley ripped off one last piece and placed it over Jill's mouth.

Jill watched as the houses streets flew by. They were going relatively fast, but soon the car came to a rough halt. At Stu Mather's house. Without speaking, Ashley grabbed Jill and drug her out of the car as the person in the driver's seat got out as well.

Jill struggled to hop, as her feet were taped together. Ashley went slowly with her, but did drag her forward somewhat forcefully.

The trio entered the abandoned house and looked around. Old blood stains still remained on the carpets; even the TV that had killed Stu lay broken on the floor. Jill glanced around nervously. It would have been exhilarating to be here, except the circumstances kept that excitement at bay and replaced it with terror.

The person dressed in the Father Death costume surveyed the house carefully, trying to pick the best scene. Ashley and Jill were led into the kitchen and the figure stopped. Turning slowly, a black gloved hand raised and slowly pulled off the rubber and cloth mask.

Jill found that she had indeed known who it was in the car. Kirby stood in front of her, smirking smugly. "Hello Jill. Miss us?" She said, her voice smooth and cool. Jill stared back at Kirby, eyes wide with shock. "Ashley, get the tape off her mouth." Kirby ordered. Ashley quickly pulled the tape off of Jill's mouth and looked back down at her feet.

"Kirby, I thought you were dead." Jill said, her voice barely audible. Kirby laughed and stepped towards Jill. "I thought I was too, until I woke up in the fucking morgue." She said bitterly. "Do you know what that's like Jill? To wake up in a cold, dark room, in the worst pain you can imagine." Kirby asked, slowly walking in a circle around her. Her voice had turned cold, jaw locked and defined.

"I was in a damn body bag for Christ's sake. Had to rip my way out of it. I was going to cry for help, but then I saw Ashley's bag move as well. What are the odds of that, huh? Both of us still being alive. Apparently we weren't even important enough to have our hearts checked, even when they were _still beating._" Kirby ranted slowly, continuing to circle around Jill.

**Flashback:**

_Ashley was barely conscious, barely _breathing._ She was sure she was dead, but now here she was, staring at the inside of a body bag. She wanted to just die here, let herself suffocate within the bag. But suddenly someone was tearing open the bag over her face. _

_ Seeing Kirby's face staring down at her certainly got her heart beating a little faster. Fading in and out of the mind numbing blackness, Ashley vaguely remembered being carried out of the cold, into someplace warmer. But she had fallen into unconsciousness. _

_ Waking up, an incredibly strong pain in her stomach, Ashley looked around weakly. Her vision was fuzzy, and she could barely see the face in front of her. When she finally focused on her vision, Ashley saw Kirby looking down at her. Feeling around, Ashley saw she was in an unfamiliar bed, in only a bra and pair of underwear she did not recognize. Lifting the blankets with a shaky hand Ashley saw that the large gash in her stomach had been bandaged neatly with gauze and large band aids. _

_ "Why did you save me?" Ashley asked hoarsely. She attempted to sit up in the bed, but found that she was too weak. _

_ "You don't deserve to die Ashley. Jill deserves to die, not you. And you're going to help me kill her." Kirby said, sitting down in a large cushioned chair next to the bed. _

_ "I can't kill her Kirby. I know you can't understand it, and I don't really get it either. But I don't hate Jill, I mean, I almost died for her-" Kirby cut her off, standing up angrily._

_ "It doesn't matter if you care about you. You could be in love, and I wouldn't give a damn. But you will help me kill her." Kirby hissed. Ashley stared back Kirby in surprise. This was a whole different side of Kirby that she had never seen before._

_ And in the days that followed, Kirby nursed Ashley back to health. She brought her food, water, let her watch TV. She rarely spoke to Ashley though. _

_ Once Ashley was back on her feet, she confronted Kirby. "I won't help you kill Jill. Thank you for saving me, and I never meant to hurt you Kirby-" Kirby landed a vicious blow to her face. Ashley stumbled back and then looked at Kirby in shock. Little did she know, that was the first of many._

_ After that, Ashley was locked in the basement when she wasn't brought along on the murders Kirby forced her on. Ashley didn't know exactly why Kirby was killing these people. Maybe for practice, for when she went after Jill. All Ashley knew, is that she really didn't feel anything anymore when she killed. _


	29. Chapter 29

Ashley snapped out of her flashback and looked up at Kirby. Bracing herself for a vicious response, Ashley spoke. "What are you going to do to her?" She asked anxiously, and Jill and Kirby both turned to look at her.

"Me? Well _I'm _not going to do anything to her. You are." Kirby chuckled, walking away from Jill and over to Ashley. "Why?" Ashley questioned. "Why wouldn't you? She _attacked _you Ashley. She would kill you in a heartbeat-" Jill cut Kirby off.

"No, I wouldn't." She stated, looking at Ashley. Kirby turned quickly towards her. "Did I say you could talk?" She snarled, swiping a hand at Jill and striking her on the cheek. She stumbled backwards, and Ashley caught her. Quickly putting her back on her feet, Ashley stepped back and looked away.

Jill's face throbbed, but it was obviously not the worst pain she'd ever had. Keeping a careful eye on Kirby and Ashley, she was unsure of her next move.

"Ashley, stab her." Kirby ordered, thrusting a knife into the younger girl's hand. "I can't." Ashley said quietly, turning the knife over in her hands. Kirby yanked the blade out of her hands and shoved Ashley backwards into the wall. "You think just because Jill's here, you can do whatever you want? Is that it?" Kirby said between clenched teeth, holding the knife at Ashley's throat.

"No Kirby, I just can't stab her." Ashley replied, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "You can and you will." Kirby said coldly. Releasing her hold on Ashley, she stepped backwards and handed her the knife again.

Ashley hesitantly stepped up to Jill. "Untape her legs. I want to see a struggle." Kirby spoke, her blue eyes gleaming with excitement. Ashley bent down and slit the gray tape on Jill's ankles.

"Ashley, please don't do this!" Jill begged, backing up a few steps. "Please don't fight me." Ashley said, no emotion in her voice. Kirby stepped around her and held her in place by her arms. Ashley raised the knife but was stopped by Kirby.

"No, we're going to do this right. Stab in in the side, not too deep. Like Stu." Kirby instructed. Jill struggled even more against Kirby's grip. "That's right. You aren't the only one who can research murders." Kirby whispered into Jill's ear.

Ashley lowered the knife, and looked up at Jill. "Please." Jill whispered weakly. Tears were welling in her eyes. Ashley looked back down. "I'm sorry Jill." Ashley said, raising the knife slightly again. "No Ashley please!" Jill was cut off by her own cry of agony as Ashley stuck the knife into her side.

Ashley swiftly pulled the knife out of Jill and wiped the blood off. She was getting good at this, too good. But she still felt incredibly guilty for stabbing Jill, who had blood streaming from her lower side. She was also crying, looking at Ashley wish betrayal and sadness in her eyes. "Hit her again. We're going to do this stab for stab." Kirby said gleefully, holding Jill in place.

"Please." Jill whimpered as Ashley brought the knife back again. But the fifteen year old ignored her pleas, with some difficulty and stuck her with the knife again. Jill cried out and Ashley cringed a little. Before Kirby even had time to instruct her again, Ashley hit her again with the knife, once in the shoulder and another time in the arm. Jill screamed and fell back against Kirby, who threw her to the ground.

"Doesn't that feel good Ashley? To finally get revenge on her?" Kirby asked, coming up behind Ashley. "I never wanted revenge Kirby." She replied emotionlessly. Jill writhed pitifully on the floor, staring up at Ashley helplessly.

"Of course you did. Now finish her." Kirby said, putting a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "No." The freshman said, trying to hand the knife back to Kirby. "Do it. _Now. _And untape her arms. I want to see her fight._" _Kirby hissed, going over and lifting Jill up off of the floor.

Ashley leaned down next to Jill and untaped her arms. "Get up." She said dryly, lifting her up and setting her on her feet. Struggling to get away, Jill stumbled across the floor, using the walls for support.

Ashley walked tiredly after Jill. "Better hurry." Kirby called, egging Jill on. The brunette quickened her pace and started running across the floor, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Ashley rounded the corner of the stairs after her, and Kirby followed, obviously amused.

Ashley grabbed Jill by the back of her hair and spun her around. "I thought you forgave me." She said, a bit a blood coming up as she spoke. "I did." And with that, Ashley plunged the knife into Jill's heart.

Gasping in a breath of air, Jill grabbed Ashley's shoulders and looked at her, her face contorted with pain. "W-why?" She managed to get out, solely supporting herself on Ashley. Ashley wrapped and arm around her waist and held her up. "I'm sorry Jill." She said. "You-you're different." Jill sputtered out, even more blood streaming out of her mouth.

"No. Not different. Stronger maybe, but I haven't changed." Ashley said thoughtfully. Jill's muscles tightened and released, and Ashley let her drop.

Convulsing on the floor, Jill's entire body arched, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she died. Ashley stood back, took one last look at Jill's body, and turned around to find Kirby grinning at her.

"See, you could do it." Kirby said, outstretching her arms and walking towards her for a hug. Ashley stepped towards her, brought the knife up, and stabbed her in the stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

Kirby stared at Ashley's, surprised. The blade had sunk into her the whole way into the handle, and blood was streaming down heavily from the stab wound. Kirby gasped as Ashley yanked the knife out. "Oh Kirby, you really misjudged me, didn't you?" Ashley said, thrusting the knife into her stomach, Kirby cried out and dropped to her knees. Ashley kneeled down to look her in the eyes.

"Ashley? You-you're a psycho." Kirby said, her teeth clenched in pain. "I'm a psycho? _I'm _a psycho? I'm not the one who kept a girl locked in her basement and forced her to kill _thirteen _fucking people, then made her slaughter the one _fucking _person who gave a fuck about her! So no, I am _not _a psycho Kirby." Ashley yelled, stabbing Kirby mercilessly in the stomach three more times.

"Stop, please!" Kirby begged, inching her way backwards across the floor. Ashley shook her head and slowly walked at her. Faking her out and lunging, Ashley chuckled and spun the knife in her hand. In another's view, she would have appeared psychotic. But she wasn't; she was simply doing what had to be done in her own way.

Taking a large kick, Ashley struck Kirby with her foot. The blonde cried out in pain and rolled over. Ashley kicked her again, determined not to show weakness in this murder. She heard Kirby's ribs snap and kicked her again in the exact same spot. Kirby was sobbing, tears flowing as fast as the blood.

"Oh Kirby. Did you stop when I was begging you to? Even though my nose was broken, my ribs were cracked, and the rope you had around my neck was so tight that I _passed out._ But that didn't even stop you, did it? Because I know I woke up in worse condition than when I went out." Ashley said coldly, landing another kick to Kirby's rips. The blonde screamed and started trying to escape.

Ashley allowed Kirby to stand and try to limp away. Following slowly, Ashley decided to let Kirby have a little bit of hope. Stopping for a few moments, Ashley gave Kirby a bit of a head start.

Placing a hand on the door, Ashley fumbled with the handle and got the door open. She stumbled out onto the small porch and started to believe that maybe she could get help. But she was feeling extremely dizzy and fell down the three steps leading off of the porch.

Ashley watched as Kirby tripped over her own feet and landed on her face. Groaning, the older girl rolled onto her back. Blood was still pouring out of her stomach.

"Kirby, you just ruined your chance. Come on, back in the house." Ashley taunted, lifting Kirby up off of the ground. The blonde struggled feebly and as soon as Ashley got into the house, she let the girl fall to the ground. "Ashley please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't kill me." Kirby begged, curling her knees up to her chest.

"Now Kirby, you know horror movies. Does begging ever really work?" Ashley shook her head mockingly.

"I thought you said you weren't a killer?" Kirby said breathlessly. The blood loss was finally taking its toll on her, and she felt her body begin to shut down. Thank God.

"That's just it, I'm not. Never was. I kill who I _have _to kill. I don't just go on random murder sprees, like _you._" Ashley said, kneeling down next to Kirby.

"Now I'm going to give you some options. First option, I can just leave you here, to suffer, and of course, you will eventually die. Second, since you wanted to recreate the deaths of the original movie, I can plug in that old TV and shove your face in it, as a tribute to the late Stu Machers of course. And third, I can just stab you in the face. But that's pretty boring. Go ahead, make your choice." Ashley said, swirling the knife through Kirby's hair. Blood streaked the short blonde locks.

Kirby stared up at Ashley, unsure of what to stay or do. "Please don't do this." She tried again, putting a hand on Ashley's free one. Ashley took Kirby's hand, looked up at her and grinned, then shoved the knife straight through it. Kirby screamed, and Ashley pulled the knife free.

"Well, since this whole thing has been about recreating some fifteen year old murders, I guess we'll go with option number two then. Come one, get up." Ashley sighed, taking Kirby by the arms and hoisting her up. Dragging her towards the living room, Ashley dropped her on the carpet and picked up the TV, setting it on the dusty stand.

Kirby looked up at Ashley. "Aren't you at least going to let me try to fight you? With the knife?" Kirby asked, hoping for a lucky break. "You'd like that wouldn't you. Well ok, I guess I could play fair." Ashley said, picking her up by the back of her shirt and setting her on her feet. "Wait, gotta plug in the TV, right?" Ashley said, bending over and plugging in the black cord. The television sparked and a loud hum came from the broken screen.

Ashley stood back up and looked at Kirby, who was watching the knife anxiously. Ashley handed it over to her without hesitation and looked at her. "Well, may the best win. And…go." Ashley said, not even bracing herself for Kirby's blow.

Rushing at Ashley, knife raised, Kirby was surprised when she easily sunk the knife into her shoulder. Wait. The knife didn't go into her shoulder. The blade had just sunken into the handle. "Woops. I guess I gave you the wrong one." Ashley smiled, reaching behind her and pulling a knife out of the back of her blue jeans.

"What?" Kirby said, leaning against the wall. "Hello Kirby." The blonde whirled around to see Jill, smiling proudly at Ashley. Licking a drop of "blood" off of her finger, she turned back at Kirby.

"Mmm, corn syrup. The same thing they used for pig's blood in Carrie."


	31. Chapter 31

"Jill, you're dead." Kirby stuttered, putting a hand over her bleeding stab wounds. Jill just shook her head and laughed.

"I was worried you wouldn't play along Jill." Ashley said, fiddling with the real knife in her hands. "I knew you wouldn't kill me." Jill smiled, stepping towards Kirby. "So I heard you kept her locked in your basement Kirby." Jill snarled, letting her killer ego take over. Swinging, Jill landed a solid blow to Kirby's cheek. Kirby cried out and tumbled backwards. "Kirby, Kirby, Kirby. Who'd have known that you were capable of such an….insane act of cruelty. To do such a thing to a young girl, it's horrible." Jill said , an edge of malice in her voice. She was furious that Kirby had done such violent things to Ashley.

"You hurt her first." Kirby kissed, staggering back to her feet. Jill was set off even more and lunged at Kirby. "You think I'm not sorry about what I did? Do you think I wanted to turn her life into a living hell?" Jill screamed, smacking her across the face. Kirby's eyes were full of rage, the same as Jill's.

Ashley watched curiously as the two older girls fought about her. For the first time, she realized that the events in front of her were happening because of _her._ Stepping towards the two livid girls, Ashley took her place.

"Jill, Kirby. I have something to say." Ashley announced, standing beside Jill and Kirby. Both of them snapped their attention towards her. "What is it?" Kirby asked, hoping for a "just let Kirby go".

"Jill, for a long time…..I hated you. I didn't trust you, I was scared of you, I wanted to _kill _you basically. But after we got past the whole 'you tried to kill me' thing, I saw past your psycho outer shell, and I think I started to care about you, and you started to care about me." Ashley said, choosing her words carefully. Jill nodded, agreeing with the last statement. She had definitely begun to care about the younger girl, even started to think of her as a younger sister.

"And Kirby. I wanted to protect you from all of this, but you kind of saw right through _my _shell. And after I got to you when Charlie stabbed you, I wasn't supposed to really be around you, but you apparently wouldn't allow that. And that's why you're here. And when I saw you in the morgue, I honestly thought that we were both dead. I sort of wish we had been. But you nursed me back to health, I kind of figured you were just so mad you didn't know what you were saying. But then of course, you locked me in your goddamn basement and beat me into unconsciousness. The difference between you beating me and Jill beating me was that Jill was so pissed that I don't think she really knew what she was doing, and ended up regretting it. But you were perfectly calm, and knew _exactly _what you were doing. And I don't think you regretted one minute of it. That's the difference between what Jill did, and what you did, and the reason that you have to die tonight." Ashley finished her speech and looked at Jill.

"Do you want to do it, or do you want me to?" Jill asked, releasing her hold on Kirby's neck and walking over to Ashley. "I'll do it." Ashley said, handing the knife over to Jill. "Don't you need this?" Jill arched and eyebrow and tried handing the knife back to Ashley. "Nope, it needs to look like a struggle happened. Kirby, you're probably pretty pissed, right? Go ahead, punch me in the face as hard as you can." Ashley said calmly, putting her head right in front of Ashley.

Kirby debated what to do. She knew that she was going to die by now, might as well get in a few solid blows before they killed her, right? Pulling her arm back, Kirby crashed her fist into Ashley's jaw/mouth area.

Stumbling backwards, Ashley rubbed her jaw. She spit out a stream of blood and saliva and turned to Jill, who was staring murderously at Kirby. "Down Jill. I told her to." Ashley smirked, blood streaming out of her mouth. Jill turned to look at her and nodded, her fingers closing even tighter around the knife.

"Alright, hit me again. Come one Kirby, even harder this time." Ashley said, pointing to her eye. Kirby pulled back again and smashed her small, but strong fist into the girl's upper cheek bone. "Nice shot." Ashley winced as she touched the hit area. "Give her the knife Jill." Ashley instructed.

"What? Ashley, she'll kill you!" Jill exclaimed. What was the freshman thinking? "Oh, Kirby wouldn't do that, would you Kirby?" Ashley taunted, taking the knife off of Jill and stepping back towards Kirby.

Taking Kirby's bleeding hand, Ashley forced the knife into it and then grabbed her around the wrist. Forcing the blonde's hand forward, Ashley yelled in pain as the knife sunk into her shoulder. Stepping backwards, the knife still protruding out of her shoulder, Ashley brought Jill in close to her. "Hug me." She ordered, wrapping her arms around Jill. Jill followed, surprised.

"What was that for?" The older brunette asked as Ashley stepped back from the hug. I wanted to get some real blood on you." Ashley replied simply, turning back to Kirby. Ripping the knife painfully out of her shoulder, Ashley grabbed Kirby and forced her back into the living room.

"Get down blondie." Ashley demanded, pointing the knife at Kirby's chest. She obeyed hesitantly, blood streaming down her face, as well as tears. "Any last words?" Ashley asked, getting two hands on the buzzing television. "I'm sorry Ashley." Kirby sobbed, bracing herself for the electrocution. "Yeah, me too." Ashley said, pushing the TV down onto Kirby's head.

Kirby's body convulsed violently and the old TV made loud bug zapper noises. Soon, the smell of burning flesh filled the room and Ashley yanked the television's cord out of the wall. The zapping noise stopped and Kirby's body fell still.

"Come on, let's go get the police, we'll make up the story on the way." Ashley suggested, turning around to Jill. The entire front of her body was covered in blood. And with that, the two murderers walked out of the house, leaving their latest victim dead on the floor.

_**Well….that's all folks. Thank you so much for all the reviews and please leave some more telling me what you think of the entire story. AND HAVE SOME HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D**_


End file.
